New Life New Love
by Suki Yasutori
Summary: With her friends gone, the Shikon Jewel offers Kagome a new life. How will she live with it? Will she find love in the process and will it last? A Sasuke/Kagome. First story ever. Please review and enjoy. Sakura bashings. Her fans stay away! ch1 re:pro
1. Preperation and Permission

New Life, New Love

A/N: This is a small remake of the original first chap.. sort of. The only change I did was the Prologue and the summary. To all who read this story, i hope you find this one better and don't worry, I'll add Chapter 10 soon. The general message will be the same so if you want, you can just read the prologue if you read this chap already. This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me! Constructive critisism is welcomed, reviews are needed, but no need to review if you don't want to. I just want to know what the public thinks of my story. Don't expect fast updates. I have been banned from the computer since third grade during school days so most updates will most likely occur during the weekends. Updates will increase in summer so don't worry!

Note to all flamers: This is a Sasuke/Kagome pairing and there will be sakura bashings. If you don't like then don't read. Flames are not needed nor is it wanted. If you flame I will flame back.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to be true, and I really wish it was, I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto.T_T.

Summary: With her friends gone, the Shikon Jewel offers Kagome a new life. How will she live with it? Will she find love and will it last?

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback/Dreaming_

_*Me talking*_

* * *

_**0o..Prologue..o0 (Remake)**_

_No..._

Kagome looked around the destroyed village spying all of the scattered, bloody bodies. She ran in search of her friends. She gasped as she saw Sango and Miroku, in as worse state as the other villagers. Seeing this, she ran in search of the one important to her. Shippo, her adopted kit. She ran and ran untill she came upon a body strewn across the forest floor, battered and bloody. She cried as she ran towards the body. She pulled the body towards her and stared into those lifeless, dull-yellow eyes. She stroked his silver hair and cried harder. Her tears streamed down faster as she noticed that Inuyasha was holding something.

She put down the larger figure and took the small body being held to his chest. She held the little body to her chest effectively staining her clothes with blood.

"Shippo..." She quietly said and the tears seemed to come harder and faster if even possible. Her eyes shut tight, she didn't notice the faint glow of the jewel and a transparent figure appear infront of her.

"Kagome."

Kagome stares into the eyes of the women who created the Shikon No Tama.

"Midoriko? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko looks at the young priestess with sympathy."Kagome, I have noticed your grief and I am deeply sorry for your loss. I offer you a chance at another life. You can keep your memories or choose to forget it all, but your going to have to change to an age appropriate *_did i spell that right?*_ for learning the basics there from the beginning and pack whatever you need, you will be able to bring it with you." Midoriko looks at the stoic expression of the younger priestess and continues. "You don't need to choose now. Take as long as you like. Pack whatever you need. When you are ready send some of your reiki into the jewel and I will appear." With that the priestess disappears.

**_0o..Kagome P.O.V..o0_**

_'Should I take it?' _I thought as I looked at the bodies of my old friends. _'Yes, I should. There is nothing left for me here.'_

_**Chapter One: Preperation and Permission**_

**_0o..Kagome P.O.V..o0_**

As I finished burying and praying for my friends I grabbed my backpack and took out that old bracelet I never got the chance to take out. I brought it to the weapons my friends'. I began shrinking the weapons, including my arrows, and making them into charms. I finished and I grabbed the jewel, planning to alert Midoriko of my answer, but I heard a rustle in the bushes. I was just about to take out my quiver*_Im sorry if i spell some words wrong, Im a 7th grader with spelling problems.*_and bow when I heard a familiar rhaspy voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are we doing at this ningen village?" A green little toad-like imp asked the regal tai-youkai known as Lord Sesshomaru.

"Silence Jaken. I smelled my imouto's scent at this village." said the demon lord of the Western Lands.

As I heard that, I started remembering when I was secretly training with Sesshomaru. We grew closer and then we finally did the blood-bond which made me his imouto.

**_0o..Flashback..o0_**

**_0o..Author's P.O.V..o0_**

_Sesshomaru was looking at how far Kagome has progressed through her training. He was planning to ask her if she wanted to do the blood-bond to make her his imouto after all of her drills. As she finished, and practically obliterated the dummy, Sesshomaru approached her._

_"Kagome, you have officially completed your training and showed much improvement and strength. I wonder if you would like to do a blood-bond with me to make you my imouto. All we need to do is drink each other's blood and you will gain some of my powers." Sesshomaru asked the girl who would most-likely be his future sister._

_"I would like that Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said bowing her head._

_"Then there is no need for the formalities or the bowing." Sesshomaru stated._

_He brought her to a room which had strange markings on the floor that looked like ripples, but had unfamiliar writing in-between each circle. Sesshomaru brought two cups and a dagger. He told Kagome to sit in the middle circle and to wait for further instructions. He walked to the middle and started a strange chant. The circles started to glow. He asked Kagome to give him her hand. She complied and Sesshomaru made a cut with the dagger and made the blood pour into one cup then he cut his own hand and poured his blood into the other cup. He did another set of chants then he gave Kagome the cup and they drank each other's blood. The light increased as Kagome felt the changes. Her hair gained a silver tint while a cresent moon appeared on her forhead which was covered by her hair. Her nails started growing claws and she gained fangs. The circles' light died down and soon the room was how it looked when they entered. Sesshomaru approached his new sister._

_"Are you alright imouto?" He asked with a hint of worry._

_"Yes. On the contrary I am more than alright Sesshomaru-aniki." Kagome said with a smile on her face._

**_0o..End Flashback..o0_**

**_0o..Author P.O.V..o0_**

" I am right here Sesshomaru-aniki." Kagome called to her brother. She looked like her normal human self. Because of her miko powers, she can look like how she did after the blood-bond if her anger rises uncontrollably or during the new moon.

Sesshomaru turns to the sound of the voice and gave one of his very, very, VERY, rare _im-happy_ smile. He walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"What makes you upset imouto?" Sesshomaru asked softly *_Sorry is Sess is a little OOC i need him like that to make my story work*_

"My friends" Kagome starts to cry. " T-Their a-all d-dead.." She starts to sob uncontrollably on Sesshomaru. "Im s-sorry aniki. I k-know crying is a w-weakness, b-but their all g-gone."

Sesshomaru rubs her back soothingly. "It is alright imouto. They wouldn't want to see you cry like this."

"Your r-right." she said sniffling a bit. "I was wondering aniki.." she pauses.

Sesshomaru looks at her curiously."What is it?"

"Earlier, Midoriko appeared infront of me and asked me if i wanted to start a new life somewhere different and I was wondering if... You would like to accompany me." Kagome waits anxiously for his answer.

"If it is alright with the honorable priestess then I would like to accompany you to make sure you stay safe." Sesshomaru states. Kagome was so happy that she tackled the tai-youkai to the ground giggling madly with a wide grin on her face.

She stood up, grabbed the jewel, and sent some of her reiki into it. No sooner did she do that, the great priestess appeared infront of her and her brother.

"Have you made your decision?" The priestess asked, a stoic look on her face.

"Yes, but I have a request." The younger priestess said.

"Which is?"

"That my aniki accompany me into this next life of mine."

"Well.."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy... Srry about this but i need to end it now. I already started the second chapter. I will either post it later this weekend or next weekend. Remember don't expect updates during school days only during the weekends. Please R/R but no flames. Flame me and I'll flame back twice as hard trust me.

Constructive critisism is needed for this first time poster and writer. Reviews are welcomed cuz i need to what you guys think of my first fanfic! Flames are not going to be either needed or wanted so flamers back off!

Untill next time

Ja ne!


	2. Konoha

_**Chapter 2: Konoha**_

A/N: Hi again! I am liking how this story is turning out. Thank you to all those who reviewed my story and loved it. I won't be publishing any new stories until this story comes to at least chapter 15 or above. Well anyway I don't think I have anything else to say so I'll leave it here. If I forget to mention anything expect it to be written at the end of this chapter. Now the new chapter of New Life New Love begins!

Note to all Flamers: This is a Sasuke/Kagome pairing and there will be Sakura bashings in the near future so all flamers and Sakura fans back off and stay away!

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these stories then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be drowning in my own money. So no I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their awsome creators.

Summary: A secret attack from Naraku resulted in the death of all the Inu-tachi except Kagome. As she came back from her time she witnessed the distroyed village and looks at the bodies of her friends. Drowned by her grief she runs away to the well. Although before she could jump in and return to her time, the jewel started to glow. Midoriko appears in front of Kagome. I wonder what she wants?

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback/Dreams_

_*Me Talking*_

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"Have you made your decision?" The priestess asked, a stoic look on her face._

_"Yes, but I have a request." The younger priestess said._

_"Which is?"_

_"That my aniki accompany me into this next life of mine."_

_"Well.."_

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

"Well.. I think it would be exceptable as long as he agrees to my terms." The priestess states.

Sesshomaru looks at her with vague curiosity and suspision."What are the terms?"

Midoriko smirks."Term one," she holds up her pointer finger to represent what she is talking about. "You will have to change into an appropriate age just like Kagome." she holds up another finger. "Term two, you will have to lose your demonic appearence meaning claws, tattoos, and fangs." She looks at his incredulous look and says, "Don't worry. You will gain it back when the time comes." Then she lifts s third finger."Last term is you will need to get used to the company of humans because the place I am sending you to has only a set of nine demons and you will be working with and for humans. Do you agree to these terms?" Her smirk grows wider as she looks at his hesitating look, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Sesshomaru looks at Midoriko with a stoic expression and states,"I agree to the terms as long as I get to stay with my imouto." When he said that, Kagome hugs him around his arm and smiles. He looks at her and sends a small smile her way that only she gets.

"Alright then you two will need to be younger to be able to learn everything. Kagome, you will need to be seven years old while Sesshomaru-sama, you will need to be eight years old. Do you understand?" Midoriko asked. Seeing the nods of agreement she continues."Now I shall explain what this world is."

The two demons looked at the priestess showing they were paying attention.

"The place I am sending you is a world that revolves around ninjas and these powers called jutsus. There are also these things called kekkei-genkais. You will recieve a kekkei-genkai as well. It will be control over poison just like your poison whip Milord which you will be able to are various villages and there is a school that will teach you all of these. I will put you in the office of the Hokage of Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokage is the leader of the village. Confide in him all the information you wish him to hear and only him to hear. Is that understood?" The priestess asks.

"Yes it is." The two said.

"Kagome do you have everything wish to bring with you?"

"Yes I do." Kagome replies.

"Then good luck to you both." With that Midoriko disappears and the two are engulfed in a bright light.

Jaken stares into the space his lord used to be.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

_**0o..Konoha..o0**_

Kagome wakes up on the ground and looks to see a boy with silver hair looking down at her. Bewildered she sits up and looks around the room she was in. It looked like a library. She looked at the boy and noticed that it was Sesshomaru. He was just younger and more human-like.

"Are you alright imouto?" the younger Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes aniki. I am fine." Kagome replied. "Where do you think we are?"

Kagome looks around the room again and spots a mirror. She gets up and walks over to it. In it she sees a young girl with black-blue hair with a silver tint. She looked about seven years old. Kagome looks into the other girl's blue-gray eyes and realize it was her in the mirror.

"Wow. I really am back to my seven year old self." Kagome states.

"Yes I have noticed." Sesshomaru said."Lets go and look around this building and see if we can fine this 'Hokage' character." With a nod from his sister they both leave the room and walk down the vast hallway. They come across a door and hears voices. Because of their enhanced hearing, they can stay a certain distance away from the door and still be able to hear the conversation.

"Hokage-sama, that blonde gaki(1) has been terrorizing the village again." Someone states. "What do you propose we do with it?"

"Just stop him from whatever he is doing and bring him to his home." a voice of an old man spoke."That is all. You are dismissed." As that was said the siblings heard two poofs. They figured that the people have disappeared and approached the door. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and waited for the 'Come in'. The demon siblings came in and bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." the two said respectively.

"And who are you young ones?" the old Hokage asked the two.

"It is a bit of a long story." Kagome stated.

"I have time." the old man replied.

"Ok then." Kagome said."but first you have to know who we are."

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter two! Fast update huh? Don't expect this on the weekdays. So have fun reading. pleas review and i don't mind critisism. Flames are strictly prohibited by this author. So all flamer back the hell off! And sorry about the earlier chapter two that was the same as the first chapter. pleas re-read. thank you!

(1): Gaki: brat

Until next time

Ja ne!


	3. Explanation and a New Friend

_**Chapter 3: Explanations and a New Friend**_

A/N:Here is Chapter 3! Thanks for waiting all of my faithful readers! Just to let you know all of the chapters will be posted every Friday. Unless I don't have time. So expect it either Friday afternoon or later that same weekend. Ok, I have blabbed enough now here is Chapter 3 of New Life New Love!

Note to all Flamers: This is a Sasuke/Kagome pairing and there will be Sakura bashings. I have read a few flames from some of my fave authors and you people are cruel. No one, especially the author, is forcing you to read and if your just flaming for fun then you should be kicked out of the site. Flames are not welcome in this story or any other story so BACK OFF!

Disclaimer: Nope not yet and well not ever really. I will never own Naruto or Inuyasha

Summary: Read last two Chapters

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"Hokage-sama." the two said respectively._

_"And who are you young ones?" the old Hokage asked the two._

_"It is a bit of a long story." Kagome stated_

_"I have time." the old man replied._

_"Ok then," Kagome said."but first you have to know who we are."_

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

"I am Kagome Higurashi-Taishou and I am part miko and part demon." The girl known as Kagome said.

"How is it that you are part demon?" asked the Hokage.

"That would be because of me and my blood. I am Sesshomaru Taishou, Lord of the Western lands where we came from, and I am Kagome's older brother. All will be explained in the story we are about to tell you." The older silver-haired boy said.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the Sandaime Hokage." the old man said. "Now would you mind telling me how you came to my office without any of my ninjas noticing?"

The young lord was about to explain when he was interrupted by his sister.

"I hope you don't mind that I be the one to relay the information to the Hokage, aniki?" Kagome asked him. Giving her a nod she proceeded explaining from how she and her aniki weren't from around Konoha and that they weren't really related. Then she told her story of her time traveling adventures, but leaving out the relationship between her and the hanyou Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten closer as the time passes. She kept going pausing at the part about the ambush, but continued with her eyes darkening as she kept going until she reached the present situation.

"So you are telling me that you just happened to appear in my library because your friends died and this priestess Midoriko offered you a new life and you decided to take it?" Sarutobi summarized. Getting nods, he continued."Do you have any proof?" He looked at them suspiciously.

The two looked at each other. Sesshomaru giving Kagome a nod because he knows what she wanted to show as proof.

"Yes I have proof." Kagome said, and with that she grabbed the jewel around her neck and sent some of her reiki into it. A bright light engulfed the room and in front of the Hokage stood the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko. She still had her armour on but she looked more translucent.

"What do you need Kagome-sama?" asked the older priestess.

"Nothing really Midoriko-sama. I just needed proof for the Hokage."Kagome turns to Sarutobi."Is this proof enough Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably. "Yes I believe it is. This is Midoriko I presume?"

At the question, Midoriko bowed down. "I'm Midoriko. I am honored to be in your presence Hokage-sama of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Likewise." He replied simply, searching for a trick in this presentation.

"This is no trick Hokage-sama I am as real as you. I am just a spirit. If that is all you need Kagome-sama, I shall take my leave. It is good to see you again as well Sesshomaru-sama." And with that, the priestess disappears in another bright light.

"Well, now that you have proven your story, we should discuss housing." started the Hokage.

"Yes I agree," said the older of the two children. "but we would like to ask something of you Hokage-sama." The Hokage looks at him to show he was paying attention. "We would like you to keep all that you have heared to yourself, unless it is nessasary for you to pass on our secret if you don't mind." Sarutobi nods to this.

"And we would also like to join the school for training ninja here." Kagome added. "I assure you that me and my aniki can manage. We would also like some scrolls for information on this 'jutsu' your people use for attacks since they are new types of powers to me and Sesshomaru."

"It is alright by me. You will start your learning tomorrow early morning and your scrolls will also be delivered by tomorrow morning. Your sensei will be Iruka Umino and both of you will be in your own age group. Which means you will be seperated. Is that alright?" the Hokage asked. Getting nods from the children, he summoned a man with a mask that looks like a cat. Seeing this Sesshomaru scowled. '_Stupid Cats'._

"Kakashi, there is no need to where that mask. It is a simple mission." stated the Hokage. With a nod the man known as Kakashi who had gravity defying grey hair took off his mask to reveal a pale face and one red eye and an onyx eye. The two children looked at him curiously. He noticed the looks he was recieving and Kakashi just shook his head, knowing what they were about to say.

"Who are they?" the young anbu asked in a low voice in hope for them not to hear, which was futile because of their enhanced hearing.

"They are special people. If they trust you then maybe they'll either tell you themselves or let me tell you. The girl is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou, while the boy is her brother, Sesshomaru Taishou." the Hokage said.

Kakashi nods and asks,"What is my mission Hokage-sama?"

"Your mission is to escort these two to their apartment." Sarutobi replies.

"Alright then." Kakashi said bowing to the Hokage, he turns to the two. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your escort." Kagome looks at the Hokage confused.

"But we don't have an apartment." She states. The Hokage looks like he just remembered something.

"Right. Here you go." He throws something to Kagome. She catches it and sees that they are keys. She smiles at the Hokage, bowed as a thank you and followed Kakashi and her brother out.

_**0o..o0**_

As they walked down the street they noticed that all the villagers looked, more like stared, at them. Kagome noticed that Kakashi has been getting most of the stares from the older women while her aniki were getting the stares from the girls and glares from the boys of our age group. The youngest of the three also noticed all the stares and glares that she was recieving from the villagers. Glares from the females while stares from the opposite sex. They all ingnored all the looks and continued their trek. As they passed the Academy, Kagome heard whispers.

"_Demon"_

"_Beast_"

"_Monster_"

All those whispers were directed at one area. In that same exact area, Kagome felt such an ominous aura that it was almost as bad as Sesshomaru and that was saying something. She turned to see who it was and noticed it was just a blond boy about her age on a swing that hung on a tree branch. Confused she went closer to take a look, but as she was about to take a step Sesshomaru stopped her and gave her a questioning look. She pointed to the boy and he noticed the aura as well. He nodded to her sending her a silent warning to be careful.

She nodded to him before turning and walking closer. The closer she got the more she noticed a second aura coming off the boy. The first was very evil, but this one was as innocent as a new-born baby. She looked around the area and noticed all the heated stares aimed at the innocent-looking boy, especially coming from the mothers. She frowned and approached the young boy.

"Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taishou. Who are you?"

"Don't bother." the boy said. "Your parents will just take you away and yell at me so just save yourself the trouble and go already." She looked at him confused. _'Why would my parents take me away? Is it because of the demon in him?'_

She smiled at him sadly."Don't worry about my parents."

"Why? Wouldn't they take you away? That's what always happens to all the kids that talk to me." he said in a dull and saddened voice.

"They wouldn't do that because I don't have any parents." the dark-haired girl said a bit of sadness leaked into her voice. "Anyway I said my name now what's yours?" said Kagome, back to her happy-go-lucky personality.

"Um, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." said the blonde shyly.

"OK Naruto, you want to be friends?" asked Kagome.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. No one wanted to be his friend before. "Are you sure?" he asked and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He winced and noticed that she didn't disappear.

"Yep positively sure." Kagome said which made him smile. She was about to say something when her aniki was calling her name.

"Kagome where are you?" Sesshomaru called. "Kagome?"

"I'm near the academy aniki." Kagome calls back. She looks to Naruto and says, "Do you want to meet my aniki? He may be intimidating at first, but when you get used to it you'll just find out he is really sweet." she told him smiling.

"Ok. I'd like to meet him." as Naruto finished the sentence a boy came out with silver hair blowing behind him. He also noticed that Kagome ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Aniki this is Naruto Uzumaki." stated Kagome. "He was the one we sensed earlier." she said in a low voice so only Sesshomaru could hear. His eyes widened a bit but, went back to normal a fraction of a second later. "Naruto this is my aniki Sesshomaru Taishou."

"Hello Sesshomaru." Naruto said. Sesshomaru inclined his head in greeting to the boy.

"Imouto we need to get home. Kakashi showed me there and I already know the way. We should go." Sesshomaru said. Naruto looked saddened. Kagome looked from Naruto to Sesshomaru and got an idea.

"Aniki can Naruto come visit us tomorrow?" Kagome asked with her puppy-dog eyes that Sesshomaru can never resist.

"Alright imouto. He may visit tomorrow." He said defeated.

"Yay!" Kagome shouted. "OK Naruto. Meet me back here after school."

"Who's class do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka Umino. Why?" she asked and noticed the happy look on the boy's face.

"Because now we can just walk to your house together." said the happy boy.

"Cool! we'll see you tomorrow then!" and with that the three goes their separate ways.

_**0o..o0**_

As they walked home, Sesshomaru was checking Kagome's expressions. The evil aura was that of a certain demon that was very dear to her.

"Imouto are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome seemed to have saddened greatly after Naruto left.

"Yes I am aniki." Kagome said trying not to cry."I just miss them so much. especially my son." With that she started to cry.

When they arrived at the apartment Sesshomaru carried Kagome to what is to be her room and put her on the bed. On their way up she cried herself to sleep and is dreaming of her old friends.

_'Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku...Kilala...Kaede... Shippo..'_ and with that last name more tears kept falling.

* * *

A/N: And there is Chapter 3! Yay I made it just a bit longer but don't worry it will get longer as time progresses! I think... If my creativity doesn't lessen. If it does please give me some ideas people! Please review and I need criticism as a new writer. I love all the people that have reviewed especially:

blackdove1265

Greysnow

WraithReaper

Breezy Air

merlyn1382

Kaila

And redbird883 For being my first reviewers! I really am happy you guys love my story. At least I think most of you do. So Please review so I know what you guys think! I need to know! Expect another update either Saturday or Sunday next week ok? Remember: REVIEW!

Until next time

Ja ne!


	4. First Day

_**Chapter 4: First Day**_

A/N: Chapter Four is finally up! Sorry for the long wait! Just to remind you, I can't update or type anything other than homework during the weekdays so don't expect anything until summer! Anyway enjoy the new installment of New Life New Love!

Disclaimer: I don't get why I have to keep doing this but I will for every other chapter. Just read chapters 1-3 to read this.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Dreaming/Flashback_

_*Me talking*_

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"Imouto are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome seemed to have saddened greatly after Naruto left._

_"Yes I am aniki." Kagome said trying not to cry."I just miss them so much. Especially my son." With that she started to cry._

_When they arrived at the apartment Sesshomaru carried Kagome to what is to be her room and put her on the bed. On their way up she cried herself to sleep and is dreaming of her old friends._

'Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku...Kilala...Kaede... Shippo...' _and with that last name more tears kept falling._

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

_If you kept walking the path to the largest tree in Inuyasha's forest you would come across a dry well. You would think _'Oh it's just a dry well nothing weird about it.' _unless you wait long enough to see a girl climb out of the well with an over-grown backpack and a green and white uniform. You would see her climb out and be mumbling about 'stupid hanyous' and 'ramen'._

_"Mou! Inuyasha is going to pay for making me buy all this ramen." Kagome said. She runs toward the village but paused mid sprint at the sight of someone standing there with silver hair and a red outfit. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and recieved no answer. She started walking toward the hanyou when she noticed a pool of red liquid surrounding the area he was standing on. She was nearing him when he started to move. He looked like he was starting to turn to look at her when she saw that his feet weren't moving and the fact that said feet were a few inches off the ground. Mid-turn and you see something protruding from his stomach. Kagome gasped noticing it was a tentacle as it was roughly taken out of the man's body, dropping it harshly on the floor and behind it stood..._

_**0o..o0**_

A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the silent home.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Rushing footsteps were heard through the one-story apartment where the newcomers of Konoha reside. A door was slamed open and a worried voice filled the room.

"Kagome what happened?" the worried voice asked. The only response he got was the whimpering of said person introduced as Kagome. When you look at her you would see a broken-looking girl slouched up on the bed with her arms wrapped around her body and a river of tears running down her face. Low whispers were heard coming from Kagome. It was the same name of the person she saw dead. "Another dream?" the other person asked. All said person recieved was a nod. He sighed. That was the third time tonight. Each time she wakes up she does it screaming and after that she would be crying and whispering the name of the person she saw mutilated. The other two were Sango and Shippo. The latter being the worst.

He approached her and sat down putting an arm over her shoulder affectionately. "It's alright Imouto. This Sesshomaru knows that your friends wouldn't want to see you break down like this." he said trying to cheer the crying girl. "I think you should go back to sleep." This time as a response she speaks.

"No. I'm not sleeping. If I do, I will end up dreaming again. I'll just go study those scrolls that were delivered to us by the Hokage untill it is time for us to get ready for school." she said. She unwrapped herself from her brother's arm and walks over to the box that contains the scrolls. She walked back to her bed, turned on the lamp and started to read. At this time Sesshomaru had already left the room.

For about two hours the girl studied about five scrolls on Konoha's history and some basic jutsus. She tried the handsigns and suceeded each one on her third try. Since Sesshomaru doesn't usually sleep he already studied all the scrolls and perfected all of the basics before Kagome's third wake up. That is why the box was in her room. Now it was time to get ready for their first day of the academy. Sesshomaru already showered with the help of Kagome on how to opperate the unfamiliar contraption to the demon lord. Kagome grabbed a change of clothes she got on her way to the apartment yesterday and went for the bathroom.

She finished her bath and she started changing into her ninja gear. She wore a black straped shirt with a cresent moon on the back. She was also wearing a fishnet undershirt and black finger-less gloves. On the right leg of her bleach white cargo shorts was her kunai pouch. Around her neck was the Shikon jewel while around her wrist was the bracelet with all of her friends' weapons and her bow and arrows. She finished putting her hair up in a high pony-tail and exited the bathroom where she ran into Sesshomaru. He was wearing his standard outfit of white hakama and haori, which was smaller than the one he owned when he was older, with the armour and yellow and blue obi. His trusted swords tokijin and tenseiga on his left hip while his kunai pouch rested on his right leg. He nods to her in greeting and heads toward the kitchen.

"You do know that we have nothing to eat in there right?" the younger of the two stated with a stoic look on her face which almost comes to the level of Sesshomaru's.

"Then where do you suggest we eat?" Sesshomaru asks the person he considers his sister. She just walks up to the door leading to the outside part of their apartment. She looks at him and says:

"We passed a ramen stand on the way to the apartment and I think I still know the way." Her out look seemed to noticeably darken at the mention of ramen, but that was the only food stand she was able to remember and she was really hungry. She sees Sesshomaru nod and follows her out of the apartment.

_**0o..o0**_

_'I swear if they don't stop staring I am going to go up to every single ningen* and gouge their eyes out!' _Was the thought going through the Taishou siblings who were getting either lust-filled stares or heated glares coming from the younger village residents and some of the older residents as well. They were just about to crack when they noticed the ramen stand and ran right to it. As they entered it a very delicious scent invaded their noses and they nearly melted. *imagining Sesshy doing that is very surprising*. They sat and was about to order when they noticed a large stack of used bowls covering the head of the consumer of said bowls' contents. Kagome, noticing the orange outfit and knowing who it was right away, let out an almost unoticeable smile that Sesshomaru noticed. She got up from her seat and walked up to the figure, head being obscured by the bowls.

"Ohayo gozaimasu** Naruto-kun."

Said boy looked up from his almost-finished bowl and nearly spat out the contents when he saw who it was who was talking to him. Luckily he swallowed the contents in his mouth before tackling Kagome to the ground laughing.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan!"

"Naruto-kun! Can't~gasp~breath!" Said the sufficating girl. Said boy chuckled nervously and got off Kagome rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with an equally sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry about that Kagome-chan." the boy said blushing a bit. "I thought you were just saying that yesterday just to get my hopes up and watch as my hopes came crashing down. I had that happen before." His face started to sadden but, he perked back up instantly and said, " Anyway, what are you and your aniki doing here Kagome-chan?"

"We were hungry and didn't have anything to eat so we came here." and with that her stomach let out a growl. She chuckles nervously. "Eh he.. See?"

"Well then you better take a seat then 'cause Ichiraku Ramen is the best in the village!" the boy said enthusiasticlly. She lets a small smile grace her lips. She and Sesshomaru ordered, ate and left for the academy with Naruto. Along the way the two siblings noticed the glares and 'whispers' aimed at Naruto, but as they looked at the boy, he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Naruto, don't you notice all the glares aimed at you?" Kagome whispered to him. He just looked at her curiously and responded.

"Sure I do. I've been getting it all the time so I'm used to it."

"Oh.. Um, ok." she said dumbly, not knowing what to say.

_**0o..o0**_

They walked into the academy they realized they were a few minutes early so they, instead of going into the classroom, went to practice their aim and jutsus out in the training grounds, but saw that someone beat them to it.

"Hey who is that?" Naruto asked. It was a boy with a blue shirt and biege cargo shorts. His midnight-black hair was up and looked like a chickens butt. Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization, noticing a red and white fan on the back of the mysterious boy's shirt and one name came to mind.

_Uchiha_

One of the scrolls of Konoha's history talked about the Uchiha massacre and Kagome and Sesshomaru spent most of their reading time on that certain scroll. They learned that only one boy was able to survive that massacre and they knew who this boy was already. Although, because of Naruto's life he never heard of the massacre so he doesn't know who he is.

"Let's see if we can make friends with him!" Naruto said, excited with the thought of gaining more friends._*This is a new school for all the students including Naruto so he doesn't know Sasuke yet*_ The other two looked at each other and nodded, finding nothing better to do. They approached the boy and notice him stiffen when they came in range of his senses, well they besides Naruto who is as oblivious as ever. He walked closer.

"Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage believe it! Who are you? _*I forgot to add his little catch phrase in the last chapter! Sorry about that!"_ He said excitedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said bluntly and walked away.

"Well, that was rude." Naruto said.

"Oh forget him Naruto-kun. Let's just go and practice." His friend Kagome said with a cheery face that only shows when Naruto and her brother are nearby. With that being said, they practiced until the school was opened.

**_0o..o0_**

Sesshomaru walked the two to their classroom. Every single girl was giving him heart-filled stares which he ignored. He walked up to the sensei and told him about his sister being in his class. The sensei nodded and beckoned Kagome over.

"Hello and welcome to my class. I am Iruka Umino, your sensei. I take it that you are Kagome?" the man known as Iruka asked. He was tall and had a green chuunin vest. He had a scar across his nose and his chestnut hair up in a pineapple way. He looked at her smiling.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou." She replied back kindly with a forced smile on her face. He nods and turns to the class.

"Everyone this is our new student. Please treat her kindly!" Iruka turns to her and says,"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello everyone." She turns and bows down. "My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou and I hope that we become the best of friends." She looks up with the best fake smile she can muster which I have to say was pretty impressive considering the glares she was recieving from the girls while the guys, well most of them, was giving her stares.

"Alright then. About the seating..." Iruka looks around the room and notices only two seats empty. One near Naruto and another by Sasuke. "Well Kagome, how about you sit by Sasuke?"

"I don't want to be a bother to you sensei but I would rather sit by Naruto if you don't mind." She said with another bow. Her angry glares were replaced by curious stares.

_What is wrong with that girl?_

"Um.. Are you sure about that Kagome?" Iruka had the same curious stare as the rest of the students.

"I am very sure." and with that she walked to where Naruto was currently seated, but not without a goodbye kiss to the forehead from her brother which earned her another round of jealous glares from the females. And with that class started.

Sasuke stared at her curiously. _' It's that girl I saw at the training grounds. Wait. What! She would rather sit with that dumb looking blond than with me? What was his name again? Karuto? Well at least she isn't another fan girl, but really? Why not sit by me? I am cooler and stronger than he looks. Wait don't think like that! You still have to get stronger to kill Itachi!'_ Sasuke's inner monologue was interupted when Iruka started to speak. He decided to ponder on it later with one more glance at the girl.

"Hey Kagome." Naruto waited untill the person he was talking to looked at him. "Did you see that Sasuke person stare at you for some reason?"

"No, I never noticed, but I really don't mind nor care. Now c'mon Naruto we need to pay attention." Kagome looked back at the board.

"Well alright." Naruto said deflated that there wasn't much conversation between him and his friend. The day went on that way untill the end of school. Outside the school, her brother waited for her and Naruto. Kagome walked up to him and gave him a rare and sincere smile.

"Aniki can Naruto come home with us?" Kagome asked. "He is all alone and I can't bare it when we can offer him to stay with us instead!"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru answered. "I am quite fond of him." He said with a smile only Kagome noticed.

"Naruto your living with us from now on! We will be like siblings!" Kagome exclaimed. _*Kagome is starting to think like her age but she still has the memories.*_

"Really? That is so cool! I have a sister now!" Naruto shouted extatic. Kagome just giggled. They stopped by Naruto's place to gather all of his stuff. Kagome brought her bag which was surprisingly big enough for all of Naruto's essentials which includes his cup-ramen. Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silenced and was provided by Naruto. *_Guess what they had!LOL*. _Surprisingly Sesshomaru developed a taste for ramen. _'I guess Aniki and Inuyasha aren't as different after _all' was the thought running through Kagome's head as she was eating.

They all took a bath and changed into their night outfits. Naruto was arranged to sleep in Kagome's room. How Sesshomaru allowed that I will never know.*_and I'm the writer!*_ When everyone said good night they all went to sleep, not thinking of what awaits them the next morning. They all drifted blissfully into the land of dreams.

That is, until early the next morning a scream was heard throughout the house.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter four is up finally! Thank you for waiting everyone! I am soo happy. Guess what is gonna happen next! I will try to make my future chapters a whole lot longer so don't worry! I will be doing a time skip next chapter and Kagome and Naruto will be officially siblings by then because Sesshomaru told the Hokage and he signed the adoption forms. I always loved it when Naruto and Kagome end up being siblings so I am making my story that way. Hope you don't mind! Anyway that is all I will be spoiling for the next chapter please enjoy! Review please and NO FLAMES! FLAME AND I WILL FLAME BACK! If you have any good ideas about what you want to happen in the story or other pairings you want me to use just tell me in a review! The official pairings are:

SasukexKagome

NarutoxHinata

*Ningen meaning human

** Good morning Naruto-kun

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	5. New Team

_**Chapter 5: New Team**_

A/N: I changed my name to Suki Yasutori cuz i wanted to. Anyway Yay! Chapter 5! Just ten more chapters until I consider typing another story. Anyway I have told you in chapter 4 that I will be doing a time skip in this chapter and follow the naruto story line with just a little twist since Kagz is involved in this. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Ages:

Kagome/Rookie Nine: 12

Sesshy/Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: ? *_I don't know how old he is. Please let me know if you do.*_

Iruka: ? *_Same with this dude. Please if you know their age tell me!*_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Dreaming/Flashback_

_*Me Talking*_

_

* * *

_

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"Naruto your living with us from now on! We'll be like siblings!" Kagome exclaimed._

_"Really? That is so cool! I have a sister now!" Naruto shouted extatic. Kagome just giggled. They stopped by Naruto's place to gather all of his stuff. Kagome brought her bag which was surprisingly big enough for all of Naruto's essentials, whch included his cup-ramen. Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence and was provided by Naruto. Surprisingly Sesshomaru developed a taste for ramen. 'I guess Aniki and Inuyasha aren't as different after all' was the thought running through Kagome's head as she was eating._

_They all took a shower and changed into their night outfits. Naruto was arranged to sleep in Kagome's room. They all drifted blissfully into the land of dreams._

_That is, until early the next morning a scream was heared throughout the house._

_

* * *

_

_**0o..Now..o0**_

_**Five years later**_

_**0o..Naruto P.O.V**_

_'Yes I passed the exam!' _was the only thought running through my mind as Iruka-sensei gave me my hetai-ite* that day in the forest. Now my sister Kagome and I are jumping through the town roofs to the academy to get our squads. Kagome and I are hoping to be put together. She seemed to be doing better with sleeping. Her last scream attack was the first I have ever experienced and let me tell you that was one heck of a nightmare to me. I have never seen her so broken down before and I was happy that was the only time I experienced it. The look on her face as she was crying and mumbling that name was just torture to me as her new brother.

_**0o..Flashback..o0**_

_**Five years ago**_

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

_It was heard throughout the house. Two of the three occupants in the house jolted out of their bed, or in one case futon. One of them was thinking _'Oh not again' _While the other was thinking _'What happened? An enemy?' _the latter was proven wrong as he heared the mumblings of the other person in the room. He turned to her and noticed the river of tears streaming down her face and the pained and frightened look in her eyes. He looked at her worriedly wondering what happened when suddenly the door slid open and the only other person in the apartment walked in and wrapped his arm around the pained and crying girl._

_"Shh. It's alright. It was just a dream." He said. Naruto looked at him curiously. _'A dream caused her to end up like that?' _The other boy noticed the curious and worried look Naruto was giving him and the girl in his arms. He looked at him and decided to explain their situation to the boy hoping he would understand and not turn his back on them like most he expected would._

_"Naruto, I know you want an explanation and I know you deserve it so I trust you enough to tell you our story." The young demon started. Making sure that Naruto was paying attention, which surprisingly he did, Sesshomaru continued. " You know that Kagome and I aren't originally from Konoha?" Seeing the boy nod his head he proceeded."That is because she and I are from a different dimension altogether. Believe me because our story is true." He looked at the other boy's bewildered look with sincere eyes which is rare for Sesshomaru to give. Noticing this, and knowing that he really isn't lying, Naruto nodded for him to continue with a more serious look on his face. With that Sesshomaru told him the story starting from where Kagome came from to the battle and how they ended up here. Sesshomaru has been told this story before by Kagome when they trained one day. As he finished Naruto looked at the now sleeping Kagome with sympathetic eyes. _'So she was like me. She wasn't accepted by anyone other than a few people.' _He walked over to the two and gave Kagome a small hug. _

_"I'll protect you Kagome. From all that might hurt you." He vowed. Sesshomaru heared this and gave a small smirk._

_"Time to go back to bed Naruto so good night to you." and with that the stoic demon left the room for his._

_Naruto took one last look at his sister figure *Soon to be sister for real...sort of* and dozed off to bed._

_**0o..End Flashback..o0**_

**_0o..Author's P.O.V..o0_**

Naruto was so deep into that memory that he didn't notice that he and Kagome had made it to the academy and crashed into her knocking her down. He got up and helped her to her feet.

"Naruto-kun what was that for?" Kagome asked. She was wearing her standard outfit of black strapped shirt with the cresentmoon on her back. The fishnet shirt and white cargo shorts still there with her kunai holster on her right leg. Her hetai-ite around her neck. Her demonic features started coming back but wasn't obvious to anyone other than her and her brothers. Her canines started growing and her eyes were gaining a golden tint to it. Her senses were also getting stronger. She and Sesshomaru practiced their kekkei-genkai at night. He trained her on how to control her poison-whip while he practiced a bit on her as the target for him and to help her with her speed. Kagome also has been working with her friend's weapons as well. Since she was part human, she was able to use Tetsaiga and in those five years she had learned all the moves Inuyasha learned and made her own style. Sesshomaru also trained Naruto with the scrolls they got from the old hokage, and when he wasn't paying attention, they would sneak a look at the Konoha bingo book and read up on some things. They read up on the man that brought them to their apartment and brought them the scrolls. Naruto met him and saw the red eye he had and really freaked out. That was until Kagome got him to shut up. Naruto learned alot of new jutsus from both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru was walking beside his siblings. He was already anbu level, the same as Itachi except he didn't want the job of ANBUcaptain. He has grown and was still wearing his standard outfit of white hakama and haori, blue and yellow obi, and black ankle boots. With his trusted swords Tenseiga and Tokijin at his side, he walked his siblings to the academy, at least until they decided to run to the academy. He followed in a slower pace and met them outside the school. He came with them because of a mission he was assigned that might have him away for a few weeks. His siblings came into view and he bid them farewell.

"I will see you two at home in a few weeks to at least a month." He told them. They looked at their brother and smiled at him. Kagome's smiles have been becoming more sincere ever since Naruto had moved in with the Taishous. With a kiss to Kagome's forehead and a pat to Naruto's head he was off and Naruto and Kagome walked into the academy.

_**0o..o0**_

As they walked into the classroom, Kagome took her usual seat in the back near the other door. Naruto had his seat changed because he and Kagome talked too much so he was moved by Sasuke. He started looking around the room and stopped when he spotted what he was looking for. He blushed as the one he was looking at turned to the eyes staring.

_Hinata Hyuga_

The girl blushed a beet red and looked away from the bright blue eyes of her admirer. When she looked at him he turned and looked away as well, but his face had a goofy smile on it that Kagome noticed. She was about to comment when two high pitched voices made it to the room.

"I'm First!"

When Kagome turned she saw two of her worst nightmares. One was pink and the other was bleach blond. Each of the nightmares kept screeching about how they won their little race and shooting their stupid nicknames at each other. The second she started at the academy, she knew that she wouldn't like the two banshees.

"I won again Sakura!"

"Give it up Ino! I had to look back to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead of you!" Sakura retaliated. Ino was just about to say something back when the object of her insult was distracted. Sakura looked at something and blushed. She started to walk across the room to the person who claimed her attention. She pushed Naruto off of his seat and he ended up on his face.

"Um, hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to the midnight-haired boy. He just looked up and looked back to whatever he was staring at. "Mind if I sit by you?"

"No way billboard brow I was here first! I get to sit by Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's arm. A girl came up and said that she was here before them both so she gets to sit by him. After all that most of the girls in the class, save for Hinata and Kagome, were fighting over who gets to sit by the silent Uchiha. Through it all Kagome was about to explode. Naruto got up from the ground and jumped on top of Sasuke's desk.

_'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. What is the draw in to this guy? He isn't even that good looking! My sister doesn't have to suffer those banshee shrieks!'_Naruto thought as he glared right into Sasuke's eyes. If you look close enough you would actually see lightning inbetween those two. Naruto was so into his staring contest that he didn't notice that a boy was leaning back and was about to tip him over, which he did. Luckily Kagome noticed this. She thought of something quickly.

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he was leaning closer to Sasuke. All the girls screamed in protest but none of them took action. Naruto's eyes closed shut waiting for the impact, but it never happened. He opened his eyes and saw the he was being held by something around his waist. He looked down and noticed a whip. He recognized it instantly. He straightened himself up and smiled.

"Kagome!" Naruto said happily. Anime tears streaming from his eyes. "Thank you so much sis!" He was so happy that he jumped off the desk and gave his sister a big bear hug.

"Naruto! I need oxygen down here!" Kagome said. Naruto got up and helped her to her feet for the second time today. She straightened herself and drew in her poison whip**. She checked her brother for any cuts or bruises. When she deemed him fine, she turned to the people who aimed to hurt him.

"Touch him at all and you won't see tomorrow." Her ice-cold stare was more menacing when you noticed her hand turning a toxic green. It was a warning that the girls gladly took. As she walked to her desk, Sasuke gave her a faint nod in thanks which she returned with a faint smile. He turned away, a slight blush forming on his face. Kagome was the strongest and prettiest kunoichi in the graduating class. Ever since she came, Sasuke started to develope feelings for the girl. She was different and that was what drew him in.

_'I cannot believe I was so close to nearly lip-locking with that dobe_!" Sasuke thought_. 'That would have been embarressing. Especially infront of his pretty sister. Wait! Stop it Sasuke! Think about that after you beat Itachi!_' the thought of the pretty new kunoichi kept lingering in his head though which caused him to nearly visibly blush.

Iruka walked into the room and stood infront of the class with a smile on his face. "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the exam!" He said this with a smile. He looked around the room and sent his biggest smile to Naruto. "Now all of you are genin. You will all be put into three-man squads with a Jounin, an elite shinobi, as your sensei. From here on in the trials will be harder so I wish you all the best of luck. Now with the teams." As he announced the teams, Naruto was silently wishing that he will end up in the same team as his sister and Hinata.

"Now on to team 7." Iruka looked through the list. "Naruto Uzumaki-Taishou" Naruto and Kagome perked up at the sound of his name.

"Sakura Haruno" Both mentioned groaned.

"Sasuke Uchiha" One screamed in victory while another two were hanging their head dejectively.

"and Kagome Higurashi-Taishou." Kagome and Naruto smiled and Naruto started hollering for joy. Sasuke was jumping for joy on the inside since the object of his affection was on the same team, while Sakura stared open-mouthed.

"Sensei why is SHE in my team? I thought it was just a THREE-man squad?" Pinkie said emphesizing the two words. The one she was describing was sending a glare her way. Iruka just looked plainly annoyed. _'I am not paid enough for this'_

"Kagome is in your team because, one there was an uneven amount of graduating students and two she made it as top kunoichi and ranked second in the class under Sasuke. The Rookie and Kunoichi of the year have to be on the same squad." Iruka states. Now it was Naruto who asked a question.

"Iruka-sensei, why is a genius like me put into the same team as the slug Sasuke?"

Iruka just sighed, exasperated. "It is because, Naruto, Sasuke graduated top of the class while you were last in the ranks. The dead lasts have to be paired with the Rookie and Kunoichi of the Year."

"So that means I am dead last in the ranks too?" Sakura asked looking fearful.

_'It wouldn't be like that if you actually concentrated on training instead of gawking at Sasuke.'_ was the thought that ran in Kagome's mind.

"Yes you were. Like I said, the dead lasts have to be paired with the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year." Kagome laughed silently. It didn't escape Sakura's ears though.

"Hey shut up! You know I am better, prettier, and smarter than you. Right Sasuke-kun?" She said snobbily, looking at Sasuke. Kagome just scoffed. Sasuke didn't really pay attention. Iruka had a tick mark growing on his forhead.

"Anyway. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Both Hinata and Naruto looked sad at this outcome. Both wanted to be in eachother's team. Kagome patted Naruto on the back with a small reassuring smile on her face. He returned it but without the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka finished reading the list and lifted his head to adress the students. "You can all wait here for your senseis after lunch."

After lunch, one by one each team was being picked up until team 7 was the only one left. "Well, you guys can wait for your sensei here." Iruka said and left. Naruto was fidgeting in his seat. Kagome leaned against the wall reading a scroll in her hand. Sasuke was sitting down with his arms folded, while glancing at Kagome once in a while. Sakura was just gawking at Sasuke. It has been thirty minutes and Now Naruto and Sakura were pacing the classroom while Kagome was sitting down, Sasuke still looking at her once in a whle. Soon though, Naruto had had it.

"Come on! When will the guy get here?"Naruto said. He looked around the room for something enteresting when he spotted the eraser. Getting a mischivous grin, he walked over, grabbed the eraser and the chair at the front desk. He propped it on the closed door snickering , but stopped when he heard a high pitched voice.

"Naruto! Stop! Your going to get us in trouble!"Sakura said but inside, '_Cha! This is gonna be awsome!'_

"For once I actually agree with her Naruto."Kagome said with an expressionless face. The prospect of actually agreeing with the pink banshee was really disturbing her.

"And besides," Sasuke said, adding his two cents in."our teacher is a Jounin. Do you really expect him to fall for it? Dobe."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said with a glare aimed at Sasuke. He pondered for a bit at what Kagome said. He was about to remove the eraser when the door opened and knocked the chair, and Naruto, down. Naruto looked up and was about to scream at him when he saw the eraser hit his head. The sent him spiraling into a histaria of laughter.

"So sorry about the little idiot here sensei!" Sakura said. _'Cha! Bullseye!'_

Kagome and Sasuke looked at him bewildered. _'He is going to be our sensei?' _Kagome looked him over. Basic Jounin outfit with the green jacket. Black pants with blue ninja sandals. His kunai holster on his right leg. When Kagome looked at his face, recognition came to her's.

_'It's him!'_

The masked man looked his new team over and when he stopped at his fourth member a look of recognition crossed his face. _'Is that really her?' _Wiping his current look off his face, his expression changed to indifference.

"My first impression of you is... I hate you. Meet me on the roof." and with that he disappears.

Kagome got up from her seat and jumped out the window to the roof. But not without looking at her brother and saying,"You better hurry Naruto. You wouldn't want to get on our new teacher's bad side already." And with that she too left for the roof followed by the last occupants in the room, only they took the stairs.

**_0o..o0_**

Naruto bursts out the door to the roof followed by Sasuke and Sakura at a calmer pace. They see Kagome sitting on the railings and sat by her. Naruto to her left, Sasuke to her right, and sadly for him, Sakura to his left. Kakashi looks to them.

"Alright you four, time to introduce ourselves."

"But how do we do that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, lets start with a name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that." He replied.

"How about you start first to show us sensei." Kagome said.

"Hm.. well I am Kakashi Hatake."

_'I knew it.'_ Kagome thought. '_Man he got old.'_

"My likes and dislikes... I don't feel like telling. My dreams for the future... Same thing. I have many hobbies." Kakashi finished.

_'So the only thing we learned was pretty much his name.' They all thought._

"You first blondie." He looks to Naruto.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho. I like cup-ramen, playing pranks, and training with Kagome-nee and Sesshomaru-aniki. _*He tends to call Kagome'big sister' because she was supposed to be older than her anyway and Naruto knows that.* _I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook and also the speed training that aniki puts me through. My hobbies are to compare different types of cup ramen." He grabs his hetai-ite. "And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage so that people would stop disrespecting me and actually treat me like a somebody!"

_'Um.. Ok..' _Kakashi looked to Sakura. "Your turn pinky." She frowned at the nickname, but spoke anyway.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are.." She looks at Sasuke and blushes. "Well the person I like is.." She blushes again. " My hobbies are.." Blushes even deeper. " My dream for the future is.." She blushes in a deeper read and giggles like crazy.

_'I don't even want to know what she has in that head of hers.' _Kagome thought shuddering.

"And your dislikes are?" Kakashi asked, hiding his annoyance.

"Naruto and Kagome." she said indifferently. Naruto looked at her disbelievingly while Kagome looked up at the sky not caring what she said. Sasuke gave her a death glare.

"Your turn brooding one." Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things and don't really like anything." he said. _'Except Kagome.'_ he added mentally. Sakura looks to him with disappointment. Naruto ignores him and Kagome looks to him with slight disappointment in her eyes.

_'So he doesn't like anything huh.' _She had feelings for him for the past few years but kept it down.

"And what I have is not a dream because I will make it come true. I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." Kagome and Kakashi looks to him with understanding.

_'I think he means Itachi.'_

_'I wish I could fulfill my similar dream as well.' _Kagome thought.

"Ok last one." He said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou. I like my brothers, training, cats and dogs. Especially dogs." She said with a sad smile. _'Inuyasha. Kilala'. "_I don't dislike anything really. Oh, except fanboys. They are really the only things that scares me." She said with a slight shudder. "My hobbies are training with Naruto and Sessho-aniki. I also like messing with him by calling him 'fluffy' at home." She was smiling at this.

"Yeah, but that is just her. I call him that, and he tries to kill me during training." Naruto said. Kagome gave a small giggle at that.

"My dreams for the future is my becoming ANBU and serving under Naruto when he is older. After my ninja career, I would like to settle down and have a family." Sasuke was smiling mentally at this. _'I will make that dream come true. That is certain.'_

_'Well I have a ramen-freak, a fangirl, an avenger, and thankfully a seemingly normal girl. I must have the weirdest team yet!'_

"Well you all are unique in your own way. Now early tomorrow we will have a mission." Naruto perked up at this.

"What kind of mission is this sensei?"

"It will be a survival exercise." He said. Sakura frowned at this.

"But sensei we have been doing that in the academy already." Sakura said trying to be smart.

"Well it's more like training." Kakashi responded.

"What kind of training?" Naruto asked. At this, Kakashi started to laugh evilly.

"What is so funny sensei." Kagome said in a bored voice. She wasn't paying much attention to what has been said. She started to direct her attention to them when Kakashi started to laugh.

"You guys wouldn't like it if I told you." He said chuckling more. They all had their eyes locked on him, telling him to go on. "Well of the 27, or 28 in this matter, only 9 to 10 rookies will pass. And the pass fail rate is at least 66%." Their curious looks turned to shock. Well Sakura and Naruto had shock on their face, while Sasuke and Kagome had their eyes widened at the news. "See? I told you."

"But we worked hard to get here! What was that graduation exam for!" Naruto practically screamed.

"That exam was for the people who are likely to become genin. This test is to see who really becomes genin." Kakashi said indifferently. "Anyway, be at training ground 7 by five in the morning. Be ready for anything. Oh, and before I forget, don't eat breakfast. You'll puke. Bye!" Kakashi says and leaves in a poof of smoke. Team seven stays there with incredulous looks on their faces. At least until Kagome snapped out of it.

"Naruto I need to go somewhere to think. You go on home ahead of me 'kay?" With that she left with a nod from Naruto.

_'This is my chance to ask her!'_

Sasuke gets up and follows at a slower pace. No one really notices that he is following Kagome. Sakura decided she needed to go shopping and left without a word of goodbye to Naruto. The Jinchuuri, soon after, followed suit and head home.

**_0o..o0_**

Kagome was on the top of the Hokage faces looking out to the village. Many thoughts roamed her mind about her long-deceased friends. That is until she felt someone sit beside her. She turns and finds...

"Sasuke!" She jumped. She thought she was the only one there. _'How could I not have sensed him? I need to train more. Wait, what is he doing here?'_

"I came to ask you something." he said.

* * *

A/N: I know. bad place to end. but I felt like to increase my chapter number by at least 1000 words a chapter. I no its weird iff you don't like it then just tell me. Im sorry if it is an inconvenience to you. I wont ask for alot. Just want some reviews please. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	6. Training 1: Retrieve the Bells!

_**Chapter 6: Training: Retrieve the Bells!**_

A/N:Yay! Chapter six finally finished! Man I had a bad week and I was just an inch closer to publishing this chap late! Oh well. I am in such a good mood and I'm eating ice cream! Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_Kagome was on top of the Hokage faces looking out to the village. Many thoughts roamed her mind about her long-deceased friends. That is untill she felt someone sit beside her. She turns and finds..._

_"Sasuke!" She jumped. She thought she was the only one there. 'How could I not sense him? I need to train more. Wait, what is he doing here?'_

_"I came to ask you something." he said._

_

* * *

_

_**0o..Now..0o**_

_**0o..Naruto's P.O.V..o0**_

_'Man where is Kago-nee?' _I wondered. I has been waiting for an hour now. I was deciding whether to go and search or stay and wait. The latter seemed to be losing because of my worry.

"I need to look for her." I decided. I walked out the door and starts to search. I kept on looking around the village in every nook and cranny. I was about to give up when I noticed Sasuke sneaking on to the Hokage faces. I follow him quietly.

_'What is teme going to do on the faces?'_

I kept following untill he came to a sudden stop. I ducked behind the bushes and silently watched. Sasuke started to talk to someone. I crept closer to find out who it was.

"I came to ask you something." Sasuke said.

I got a little closer and was surprised to find my sister there beside him. _'So this is where she goes at night.' _I thought. She goes out almost every night saying she needs to think. I listened in on their conversation.

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

Sasuke and Kagome don't notice the jinchuuriki in the bushes and continued with their conversation... at least I think it was a conversation what with all the stuttering coming from the usually calm and stoic now panicking and nervous Uchiha.

"W-well... I c-came to a-ask you i-if..." Sasuke started. _'Geez Sasuke! Stop with the stuttering and ask her already! Make it quick alright! 1..2..3!'_

"You wanted to go out with me." He said rather quickly. Kagome was stunned and Naruto was completely shocked.

_'Did he just ask me out?' _Kagome thought.

_'Did he just ask her out?' _Naruto thought._'Finally! I was wondering if he liked her or not. I wonder what she will say?' _He starts to become more attentive.

"W-well Sasuke..." Kagome started to say blushing a bit. Sasuke started to panic on the inside.

_'Please don't turn me down. Please, please, please..'_

"Um.. Sure" Kagome said smiling. " I would really love to go out!" Her smile grew as she glomped him. He hesitated. Trying to catch up to the information.

_'She said yes?' _Sasuke thought. He finally processed it and hugged her back. Then he did something he hasn't done since he was a kid. He smiled.

_'No way! Sasuke-teme just smiled!' Naruto thought. 'Man Kagome, you are good. I better head home before someone sees me.' _and with that, he disappears_._

"Well then how about we go home." Kagome suggested. She was extremely happy. The first guy she liked since Inuyasha actually likes her back. _'I wonder how this one would work out.' _She thought worrying that she might get another heart break. Sasuke noticed her sad face. They were already walking.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sasuke asked. Kagome looks to him with sad eyes.

"Well, now that we are going out, I should be telling you my past that not many people know." Sasuke nods. They made it to her house and she invited him inside. She looked around the living room. Finding no one she takes Sasuke to the couch and told hime to sit down. "You might want to sit because it is a very long story. Please believe it. And I have a secret. After I tell it..." Sasuke took a seat and tells her to continue. "Well it started before I came here..." She starts to tell her story from the time she first fell down the well to when she first came to Konoha.

She ended her story with a sad and dark look on her face. Sasuke got up. She looks at him with a pleading face thinking he would leave. Instead, a second later she finds herself in a hug.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't leave you. I will protect you from all that. It won't happen again. I promise." Sasuke had to admitt. He didn't believe it at first, but the way she told it, she sounded like she was in his situation. He lost his family. She lost her friends which were practically family to her. _'She understands.'_

"What was the secret Kagome?" Sasuke asked. Kagome starts to push him off.

"I need room to show you." Kagome got Sasuke off successfully. She backed off and said, "Please don't hate me for this." She said suddenly which confused Sasuke. That was when she started to change. Wind came from out of no where. Sasuke covers his face but kept his eyes on Kagome. Her hair was flailing wildly. He noticed that it was gaining a silver tint. On her forhead, a crestent moon appeared. Her nails became sharper and her canines started to grow larger. He also noticed that the jewel on her neck was glowing a bright pink. When it all ended, in Kagome's place was a beautiful girl that resembles a demon.

"This is what I really look like." Kagome said. Sasuke sat there wide-eyed. "Please don't reject me... This is what I look like, but I am still Kagome." He stayed silent and she started to lose hope on the fact that he will still accept her. That is untill his hand cupped her face.

"Didn't you hear me say I won't leave you?" He said. _*I know he is OOC* _Kagome smiled.

"Thank you."

She starts to cry happily. What they didn't notice were the bright blue eyes coming from one of the doors to the rooms.

_**0o..Naruto's P.O.V..o0**_

I couldn't believe it. It was so cool. Not the fact that Sasuke-teme is Kagome's new boyfriend, but the fact that he accepted her even if she is a demon. This made me so happy. Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha and started a new relationship of which I know will be happy. I closed the door and got back on my futon. I still slept in Kago-nee's room but I am on the floor.

"Man she really is lucky. I wonder what would happen if I did that to Hinata?" I asked no one really. Pondering that, I looked out the window and noticed it was the new moon.

_'So that's why she could change so easlily.' _Naruto thought. With that he fell asleep.

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

Kagome stopped crying and looked at Sasuke with loving eyes. _'He accepts me. I am so happy.' _

"Sasuke, I think you should go home. It's getting late." Kagome said. "I'll see you tomorrow at training.." she was about to say more, but her lips were covered. Sasuke brought her face in for a deep kiss. He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't care. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she eagerly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance, at least until they came up for air. The both blushed a deep red. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing. You really need to get home though. It's getting really late." Kagome said. Sasuke got up gave her a quick kiss and left out the door with a smaller level of blush on his face. Kagome got ready and went to bed.

_**0o..o0**_

Early that next morning, Naruto jumped out of his futon. He looks at his sister and smiled kindly. She was still sleeping. _'I should wake her up.' _He walked over to her bed and shook her.

"Kagome-nee, time to wake up." Naruto cooed. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"N-Naruto?" She asked groggily. He looked at her and told her to get ready for training. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. Naruto didn't want to bathe so he just changed there. When he finished he walked out of the room to meet with the smell of frying bacon. He ran to the kitchen and saw Kagome cooking the meal. She walked to the table to set down the bacon in the plate next to the eggs and pancakes, when she saw Naruto. She smiled and waved to him to sit down. Naruto looked at her disapprovingly.

"Kagome-nee, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast."

"Screw Kakashi and his rules. Who would puke during training anyway?" Kagome stated. While Naruto just stood there processing what Kagome said, Kagome sat down at the table and started to eat. "Naruto if you don't start eating now, there will be nothing left." All Naruto did though was surprisingly ignored Kagome and walked to the door.

"I'll meet you at the training grounds." Naruto said and was about to leave when he remembered something and smirked. "Oh and by the way, what time did Sasuke go home last night?" After that he ran out of the house. Kagome froze when those words came out of his mouth and she blushed in a way that will put a tomato to shame. _'How did he know that happened? Oh no, don't tell me he wasn't asleep when we came home!' _She finished her breakfast and ran out of the house to catch up to Naruto, but was surprised when she came onto a certain scene in the training area where team seven was supposed to meet.

Naruto was yelling something to Sasuke that was making him blush madly and while that happened, the young Uchiha was trying to pry the pink barbie-wannabe off of his arm. They heard footsteps walking up to them. Naruto turned around and grinned foxily.

"Hey there Kagome! I was just talking to Sasuke about.." He stopped because of the cold look she was sending him that could really rival Sesshomaru's. He giggled and ran off into the trees. She was just about to run after him when she heard the barbie screaming again. It was so painful because of the recent new moon. She covered her ears and Naruto was by her side in that instant.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Kagome-nee?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke would have walked to her as well if he didn't have the one causing his girlfriend pain hanging off of his arm. Sasuke thought quickly and covered her mouth and was finally able to push her off. He ran to Kagome and helped her up.

"Thanks you two." she said smiling. Although it disappeared when she set her sights on the pinkie. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" She said screeching again. "You and your so called 'brother' are the ones spreading lies about you and MY Sasuke-kun dating!" Kagome and Sasuke blushed at this.

"It is true." Kagome said. Sakura just scoffed.

"Yeah, in a million years it will. He probably just feels bad for you and he is just doing it as a charity." Kagome's face darkened. Her hair covered her eyes

_'Maybe she's right. I am too much of a demon to be accepted by anyone. Especially by someone like him.'_Tears started to well up. Naruto saw this and was getting mad.

"Will you just shut up!" Naruto said.

"Why should I? I am only speaking the truth!" Sakura said snobbily.

"Shut up." someone said. They, other than Kagome, looked in the direction of the voice. Naruto smiled and Sakura looked surprised, but that quickly changed.

"Yeah Naruto!" said the barbie.

"Not him. You."

"W-what?" Sakura said. At that Kagome looked up. Similar expressions appeared on both of the girls faces.

"You shouldn't be talking about things you know nothing about Sakura." Sasuke stated in a harsh tone. He turns to Kagome and softens his voice. "Are you alright? Don't listen to her. I would never do that." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, refusing to come out.

"Sasuke." Kagome said with a smile on her face. She got up and hugged him. This time he was more prepared so he hugged her back without any hesitation. Naruto was screaming in joy. Sakura on the other hand was brooding and sending death-glares at Kagome. They pulled away, but Sasuke kept an arm around her waist which made Kagome blush deeply, Naruto want to laugh at her face, and Sakura send more death-glares her way. This kept going until Kagome yawned.

"Are you tired?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded and walked to a nearby tree. She jumped on a branch and dozed off. Naruto walked to the tree next to hers and followed suit. Sasuke slept under Kagome's tree and Sakura snuck to his side after he dozed off and fell asleep. An hour later Kagome woke up. Sasuke followed a minute later and pushed Sakura off, waking her up in the process. Naruto was the last to do so. Sasuke assumed his position beside Kagome with his arm around her.

"Where is that guy?" Naruto asked loudly. Kagome sniffed the air, earning a curious and a weirded out look from the female of the group.

"Will you stop acting like a dog please?" She said with venom in her voice.

"I will if you stop acting like a fangirl, which will happen close to never." Kagome retorted. Sakura growled not too impressively and walked away. Kagome went back to sniffing.

"What do you smell Kagome?"Naruto asked.

"He is nearing. He will arrive in 3.. 2.. 1"

_Poof!_

_"Yo." Kakashi said. Naruto was beyond pissed. Sakura returned when Kakashi came in and so was she._

"You are hours late from the time YOU designated and all you can say is 'Yo'?" They practically screamed. Kagome and Sasuke was just glaring at him.

"Sorry about that. I was helping a lady carry her groceries and I lost track of time."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. It made Kagome wince a bit. This did not escape Naruto's notice.

"Sorry Kagome-nee!"

"No Naruto. It wasn't you. You yell practically everyday." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously.

"Well enough of that." Kakashi said walking to one of the stumps. He put an alarm clock on it "This is set for noon and now it is 9:00." He pulls out three bells from his pocket and holds it up. "You have three hours to take these bells from me."

"Wait, sensei, why are there only three bells when there are four of us?" Sakura scowled at the mention of how she had to include Kagome in the group.

"That is because the person who doesn't get the bell will be tied to the stump while you watch me eat my lunch in front of you." They all sweat-dropped.

_'So that is why he told us not to eat.'_ Three of the four thought.

_'I knew it.'_Kagome thought.

"Come at me with all you have got. And I mean all that you got. Ninjutsu and weapons. The only way you can get these bells is if you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei we could kill you!" Sakura said worriedly. Kagome just laughed.

"What do you want dog?" Sakura said which made Kagome laugh harder.

"Do you really think that a genin fresh out of the academy like yourself can hurt a jounin like him? Let alone kill him?" She asked incredulously.

"Well did you see how he fell for Naru-baka's trick so easily? And, like it matters. All I know is that I can wipe the floor with you anyways." She said snobbily.

"In my opinion, one don't judge a book by it's cover. Two, that is in your dreams." Kagome said.

"Alright. If everyone is done, the test will start on three." Kakashi stated. Yet it seems there is one person in the group who is very impatient. Naruto runs up to Kakashi, ready with a kunai in hand, when he counters and twists Naruto's arm to point the kunai at himself. "You are too hasty that I didn't count yet. But since you came with the intent to kill, I am starting to like you guys. Ready? 1.. 2.. 3!" He lets go of naruto and the members of team seven disappears. "Shinobi must learn to conceal their presence." He looks around the area finding everyone. "Well, at least they get that part." He turns and finds Naruto standing a few feet away.

"You and me one on one, right now!" Naruto yelled.

_'Oh Naruto...' _Kagome thought from her hiding place in the bushes.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little weird." Kakashi said. Naruto growled.

"Well the only thing weird around here is your hair cut!" Naruto runs at him. He stops when Kakashi starts to reach into his kunai pouch.

"Shinobi battle skill 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi pulls out his hand.

_'What does he mean taijutsu? He's pulling out a weapon!' _Naruto thought with a curious look that turned to incredulous.

"Are you trying to screw me?" Naruto screamed at what Kakashi pulled out.

"What? I just wanted to find out what happens in the story."Kakashi stated. "Anyway, go on and attack. There really is no point in me paying attention to you and your weak attacks."

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Naruto runs at him, fists ready, only to have it blocked. He thought quickly and followed with a roundhouse, which didn't make contact and an elbow to Kakashi's head, when he disappears. "Huh?"

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi states his hand in the form of tiger.

_'No Naruto!' _Kagome thought. Just before she was about to save him though, Sakura popped out of her hiding spot.

"Naruto get out of the way!" She screams, but it was too late.

"Hidden Leaf secret finger jutsu!" Naruto froze from panic. "A thousand years of death!" Kakashi sticks his fingers up Naruto's butt, sends him flying, and made everyone else sweat-drop.

_'Secret finger jutsu?' _Sasuke thought_._

_'More like a regular ass-poke to me.' _Kagome thought.

"Now where was I?" Kakashi said. He wasn't able to find his place because two shuriken flew from the lake Naruto landed in. Kakashi simply caught it and went on reading. Clones came from the lake and attacked Kakashi, one grabbing him from behind and holding him still. Soon though Kakashi disappeared and in his place was another Naruto. It didn't take long for him to figure out that his sensei wasn't in the group. He noticed something shining on the ground and smiled.

"Hey it's a bell!" He walked up to grab it only to be pulled into the air, hanging upside-down.

_'Oh Naruto..' _His sister thought. Kakashi walked up to the tree Naruto was hanging from.

"A ninja must see through deception. So if the bait is obvious, don't take it."

_'Now's my chance!' _Sasuke thought. He noticed Kakashi with his guard down and was about to throw his weapons, but he didn't realize that someone thought the same thing. He saw Kagome walk into the field calmly. Kakashi noticed and turned his attention to her.

"So it's your turn." Kakashi said. All she did was close her eyes as if to concentrate, hold up her right hand with her middle and pointer finger up, and whispered something. Kakashi looked at her curiously and noticed that her fingers started to turn green. _'What kind of jutsu is that?' _He wondered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was ready for an attack when her eyes turned their attention to Naruto. She threw her arm forward and a whip flew out cutting Naruto down.

"Like it sensei? It is part of my kekkei-genkai. It's called my poison whip." She smirked. "I can control whether there is poison in it or not, but either way it is deadly." She turns her attention to him and lashes her now poison-filled whip at him. Kakashi jumped to dodge the first attack but didn't notice the second coming from below. It made contact.

_Poof!_

_'What!'_Kagome thought. In the coils of her whip was a log slowly being dissolved. Sasuke noticed this and ran off trying to find Kakashi. Sakura noticed and started to follow. She kept running, but stopped abruptly when she saw Kakashi standing in an open area. She jumped into a shrub.

"Good he didn't notice me." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, behind you." She turns and finds Kakashi

* * *

A scream was heard by the stoic Uchiha. He recognized it as Sakura.

"She is so useless." He said. He heard a rustle in the bushes and soon later, Kakashi walks out.

"She seemed to have fallen for that quickly" *_Everyone knows what happened so there is no point putting that in*_

"I'm not like that." Sasuke replied.

"Say that_ after _you get these bells from me." No sooner did Kakashi say that when shuriken came flying at him from Sasuke. Kakashi dodges it, and the attacks coming from behind at last minute from Sasuke's trap. Sasuke runs at him and atempts to kick him in the face. Kakashi catches it and his upcoming punch. He had to let go of his arm though to block Sasuke's other leg, when he noticed what Sasuke was trying to do. He lets go of him and backs off.

_'So this is an Uchiha.' _Kakashi thought. He was surprised when he saw the handsigns that Sasuke was doing. _'What? Genin can't do that! It uses up too much chakra!'_

_'Fire style: Fireball jutsu!' _Sasuke blows out the air he gathered and out came a fireball. The jutsu finishes and he walked up to the crater. _'What! Where is he? Up? Left? Right?'_

"BELOW!" Sasuke looks down with shock as Kakashi's hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the ground. He pops up. "Earth style: Head-hunter jutsu." he says simply and walks away. A few minutes later Sasuke heard a rustle in the bushes and Sakura soon came out. She paused in her running to notice Sasuke's head on the ground.

"Sakura?" He looks at her. Her eyes turned wide.

"Sasuke-kun's head doesn't have a body and it's talking!" She screams and yet again passes out. Sasuke sweat-drops. He heard another rustle in the bushes. Out came Kagome this time looking around and mumbling to herself.

"I know I heard the little barbie screaming around here somewhere." She said quietly. She looks around a little more until she spotted Sasuke's head and Sakura sprawled on the floor out cold. She didn't say anything for a few minutes until she bursted out laughing. It went on for quite a bit. "Oh ~gasp~ my ~gasp~ god! What did I miss!" She kept laughing as she pulled Sasuke out of the ground. And she still didn't stop. He tried talking to her and when that didn't work...

_**0o..Sakura's P.O.V..o0**_

I was sturring after my little episode and I opened my eyes. I was a bit dazed when I remembered what I saw.

_'Oh no! Sasuke-kun!'_ I shot up and came up on the worst site of my life! Kagome-ikeike and MY Sasuke-kun kissing! This had to be the worst day of my life! I was very pissed.

"What do you think you are doing you dog!" I shrieked. She looked my way and her eyes widened significantly. I ran up to them and pulled MY Sasuke off of her. "How dare you! He is mine!"

_**0o..Kagome's P.O.V..o0**_

I looked at the pinkie incredulously.

_'I was really liking that too...' _I thought. I had a frown plastered on my face. I was just about to grab Sasuke back when I heard a ring. _'Damn.' _I got up, grabbed Sasuke from her and walked back to the wooden stumps only to find Naruto tied onto the middle one.

"Naruto! What did you do this time!" I asked him. He laughed nervously. I walked toward him aiming to cut the ropes when a hand on my shoulder caught my attention. I turned to look at Sasuke. "What are you doing! He is my brother!" I looked at him with surprise on my face.

"Kakashi told me to." He said. I looked around the field and found him. He walked over to all of us.

"Well, after what I have just seen, I've decided that you guys aren't going back to the academy." My face lit up a bit. At least that was what happened until what he said next. "You guys need to drop from the program. PERMANENTLY."

"What!" My brother yelled. "You said that if we don't get the bells you would just send us back to the academy! You can't just change your mind!"

"That is only because you don't think like ninja. You all think like kids. Brats." Sasuke had it then. He ran at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Only to fail at the attempt and get sat on. I growled. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of him if you know what is good for you." I said menacinglly.

"So you think it's just a game huh? Why did you think we put you on squads?" Kakashi asked us.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean you never even thought about what this test was trying to teach you!"

"Teach us? Teach us what?" Naruto asked. I thought about it for a bit and I finally understood where this test was going.

"It's so simple!-" Before sensei was able to finish that sentence, I did it for him.

"Teamwork." I said. Kakashi looked at me and his whole demeanor changed.

"At least someone finally gets it. If all four of you came at me then you might have been able to take at least one! How did you figure it out?" He asked me.

"Well I thought about it and, well, three-to-four people on a squad and the fact that there are only three bells. You are trying to test our teamwork." Kagome stated. "By having three bells and the fact that if we fail we'd be sent back to the academy, you would think that we would fight over it one by one instead of working together, of which you were right."

"Exactly. You, Sakura you were so busy obsessing over Sasuke that you didn't see Naruto was right in front of you!" Sakura looked down in shame. "Naruto! You do everything on your own!" Naruto does the exact same thing as Sakura. "And you." Kakashi increases the pressure on Sasuke's head with his foot. "You think that everyone in so beneath you. Arrogance is what causes accidents and deaths in a mission! For example," Kakashi brings out a kunai and holds it to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" I glared at her, clearly knowing what she would do.

"Don't even think about it." I growled at her.

"Anyway that is what happens on a mission. Someone is taken hostage and one person always ends up dead." He pulls the kunai away from his neck and got off. I ran quickly to his side to pick him up. Kakashi walked toward a stone with names ingraved on it. "Have you ever looked at this stone? It has all the names of the people who Konoha considers as heroes."

"Yeah! And I am going to get my name on that stone as well!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I looked at him.

"Naruto, those heroes are very special. It is because they died in battle." I told him and instantly darkened. _'Like all of my friends' _My eyes covered my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to find Sasuke. I gave him a smile, showing him that I'm ok. He walked toward me and put my arm around my waist in a small hug.

"The names of my closest friends are placed here." Silence ensude us for a while. Kakashi turned around. "Alright. I'm going to give you all one more chance after lunch. Eat now to gain some strength because it will be much harder. But, Naruto gets no food. Feed him and you will all fail." With that he disappears in a poof of smoke. Sakura walked to the bentos and handed them out. I got my share and they all started eating except for me. Naruto's stomach started to growl. He laughs nervously.

"Hehe.. Don't worry about me! I can go for days without eating!" He said. It was kinda hard to believe since I have known him for so long and that his stomach started to growl more. A few minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. I concentrated my chakra to my hand and walked over to Naruto. I brought my hand down on the ropes and handed my bento to Naruto.

"Eat. I already ate anyway and besides, we can't have you dragging us down on the next test right Naru-kun?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"What are you doing!" The banshee shrieked. "Sensei said that we shouldn't feed him!" I glared at her.

"Do you really expect me to be heartless like you and not feed my brother?" I asked her. My voice full of malice. Suddenly there was a poof and lightning flashed out of nowhere.

"YOU! You have broken the rules! Any last words?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Do we pass or not Kakashi." I asked him. His eye made an upside-down 'U' to indicate he was smiling.

"Yes you pass." Kakashi said. "It is true that when a ninja breaks the rules they are scum.."

"But someone who abandons their friends are lower than that." I finished.

"You never do change don't you Kagome." I looked at the older ninja and smirked.

"Yeah, but you sure did Kakashi. You got old!" That made Naruto crack up. Kakashi's face fell.

"Anyway, congratulations. You guys are the first that actually passed my test. Team seven's missions start tomorrow." With that he poofs off. We all walked away with smiles on our faces. Sasuke and Naruto at my sides with Sasuke's arm around my waist. That made my smile grow.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one cuz it took me forever to type it! Man I never made this many words unless it's an essay! Can't wait to publish chapter seven! Thank you to all of my reviewers and faithfull readers! Please review!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	7. Land of Waves and the Demon of the Mist

_**Chapter 7: Land of Waves and the Demon of the Mist**_

A/N: Yeah I know I'm a day late. I just was very lazy last week and I got in trouble on Thursday. And I didn't start writing untill yesterday and I stayed up till one in the morning writing the first two thousand words. So please don't get mad! my life is complicated in a strange way... Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Dreaming/Flashback_

_*Me Talking* (not as often)_

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"Yes you pass." Kakashi said. "It is true that when a ninja breaks the rules they are scum.."_

_"But someone who abandons their friends are lower than that." I finished._

_"You never do change don't you Kagome." I looked at the older ninja and smirked._

_"Yeah, but you sure did Kakashi. You got old!" That made Naruto crack up. Kakashi's face fell._

_"Anyway, congratulations. You guys are the first that actually passed my test. Team seven's missions start tomorrow." With that he poofs off. We all walked away with smiles on our faces Sasuke and Naruto at sides with Sasuke's arm around my waist. That made my smile grow._

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

"Target in sight. Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked everyone over the communicator.

"Position A, Sakura ready."

"Position B, Sasuke ready."

"Position C, Kagome ready."

...

"Naruto here and ready on position D. Believe it!"

"Too long Naruto." Kakashi stated. "Alright. On three. 1.. 2.. 3!" Everyone jumped at the target. Naruto got to it first. It was revealed to be... a... cat? It was currently scratching it's captors face.

"Ow! Stupid cat!"

"Identification?" Kakashi asked over the speaker.

"Varified. Ribbon on left ear." Sasuke replies.

"Aw kitty!" Kagome squeals. She grabs the cat and starts to snuggle it. To everyone's surprise, it purred.

"The stupid cat's bipolar..." Naruto mumbled. Kagome giggled. She snuggled the cat closer as they climbed the stairs to the Hokage building.

"You hang out with aniki too much." Sasuke pets the cat. Kagome smiles at him and Sakura glares.

_'We need to find a way to break up Sasuke and Kagome-ikeike!' _Inner Sakura says. Sakura nods in agreement.

As they entered the room, a women who is a bit _*ahem* _large walked up to Kagome and asked for the cat. She hestitantly held the cat out to the woman. As soon as the woman got the cat, Kagome regretted giving her the cat.

"Tora-chan! Mommy has missed you so much!" The woman squealed and, to all honesty, smothered the cat in a real death grip.

_'I can see why the cat ran away.' _Kagome thought. Naruto just snickered.

"The stupid feline deserves all those killer hugs!" he said earning him a dark look from Kagome. When the woman left, Team seven walks up to the desk the Hokage and, at the moment, Iruka was sitting. They all bowed.

"Another successfull mission." Hiruzen said. "Well, another mission for you could be babysitting, grocerey shopping, pulling out weeds-"

"No! No more D-rank missions!" Naruto interrupted. "It is all just so boring!"

_'He does have a point...' _Kagome and Sasuke thought.

_'Naruto just keep that big mouth of yours shut for once!'_Sakura thought.

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei jumped out of his seat. "You are still a Genin! You have no right to speak about-"

"Iruka it's alright." Hiruzen turns to Naruto. "You should know Naruto that missions as well as ninjas are ranked. Missions for their difficulty and ninjas for skill. A, B, C, and D for missions. For ninja it is with the Hokage at the top, Jounin comes after, Chunnin next, and lastly genin." Hiruzen explained. "When ninja are assigned to missions, they are matched with their skill. That is why you, as brand new Genins, only get D missions." He finished.

"I had beef ramen yesterday, so I think I should get miso ramen today.." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!"

"Stop treating me like your my grandfather! I'm not the same bratty kid I used to be! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura was about to wack him upside the head, untill she noticed the cold look the black haired kunoichi was sending her. Said girl stepped forward and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for my brother's outburst Hokage-sama." She said making Naruto bow with her. Hiruzen chuckled lightly.

"It's alright Kagome." He said. "Alright then Naruto." The Hokage turns his attention to the blond still in a bowing position. He stands up straight and looked at the Hokage with joyfull azure eyes. "You will have a C-rank mission. You will be escorts."

"Really? This is so awsome!" He exclaimed.

"Thankyou Hokage-sama." Kagome said smiling.

_'Oh great. Why don't you ever shut up Naruto!' _Sakura thought.

_'Good. A better mission for me.' _Sasuke thought.

"Who are we guarding? Is it a princess? A lord?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Send him in!" The Hokage called. Team seven turned to the opening door and in stepped a man with a half empty sake bottle. "This is Tazuna. He is the one you have to escort." He looks to the kids with disbelief.

"Are they the ones that are supposed to guard me? I need to finish this bridge for my country." He asked the Hokage. "Don't you have anyone else... Well better for the job? I mean, I don't believe the blond with the stupid look even _is_ a ninja."

"Hey shut up! I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto screamed. He charged at the drunken old man but wasn't moving from his spot. He turns and sees Kagome holding his collar.

"I don't think we're allowed to kill our pay-provider Naruto." She said calmly. The so-called 'pay-provider' turned to her.

"You don't look like you belong here either little girl. Just go back and play with your mom or something." As he finished that sentence, the room tempreture decreased by ten. Kagome disappeared from her spot. Tazuna was surprised and looked around the room, that is untill he felt something burning his neck. He jumped away and winced at the pain. He turned to the one that inflicted it and was, again, surprised to see Kagome. Her hands glowed green and was in the same position as they were before. Her hair covered her eyes.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know, you drunkard." she said dully. "I will meet all of you at the gate." She disappears again. Naruto and Sasuke glared at the man and walked out of the room. Sakura followed with a smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" Tazuna wondered. His hand was still on his partially-burnt neck.

"She wasn't originally from this village and only the Hokage, Naruto, and her big brother know of what happened to her parents _*He doesn't know that Kagome told Sasuke*_. It is a touchy subject to her." Kakashi explained. Tazuna's look turned guilty.

"Oh.. I guess I spoke out of turn.." He said. "I should apologize."

"She is a nice girl. She wouldn't hold a grudge." Kakashi told him. His visible eye in an upside-down 'U' to indicate him smiling. True to his word, when they all arrived at the gate, Tazuna apologized. Kagome responded with an apology of her own. As soon as that was over, they were off.

* * *

"Wow! Awsome!" Naruto exclaimed wildly, pointing at everything. Kagome giggled at that which caused Sasuke to smile and Sakura to glare.

"What is up with you Naruto?" Sakura asked coldly.

"This is the first time I've been out of the village! I'm a traveler now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this? I'm already beginning to question my safety on this little expedition." Tazuna said to Kakashi.

"Don't worry. I'm a Jounin so there is nothing to worry about." Kakashi said.

"Hey don't mock me! I'll be Hokage one day so you better respect me now!" Naruto yelled. Tazuna on the other hand just scoffed.

"With how you are acting, I highly doubt you will become Hokage! Even if you do I will never respect you." Naruto charged at him and, yet again, gets yanked on the collar by his sister. She looks to Tazuna apologetically.

"Excuse my brother's behavior." She told him. "Naruto be nice." She turned her attention to Naruto and talked to him like he was a puppy. Naruto responded with a simple 'fine' and walked on. Kagome just sighed and continued to talk to Sasuke when he took her hand. She blushed.

"Hey Kagome, have you read anything about the Land of Waves on those scrolls the Hokage sent you?" Naruto asked the raven-haired kunoichi. "Did you read anything about ninjas?" She thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"Yep I did. Although it didn't see anything about ninjas in the Land of Waves. Are there Kakashi?" Kagome asked.

"No there aren't any ninjas there, but there are other ninja villages like our own that have different customs, but the same basic principle. The Land of Waves doesn't need any protection because the sea is like a natural barrier." Kakashi explained. "There aren't going to be any ninja battles in a C-ranked mission so there is no need to worry."

"Ok. Good." Sakura sighed in relief.

_'Aw man. Now how am I supposed to show my skills?' _Naruto thought. They continued their trek. A few minutes later, Kagome noticed something off to the side.

_'Strange. It hasn't rained in days. There shouldn't be a puddle here. Unless..' _That was when she heard the chains. Because of her inhanced hearing no one else heard it yet. Her ears twitched, and she knew exactly who they were after first.

"Kakashi watch out!" Her warning came too late though as she watched her sensei get ripped to pieces.

"One down..." One of the enemy nin said.

"Now it's two." The other finished as they appeared besideNaruto. The boy was frozen as he waited for the incoming pain. The ninjas were about to land the killing blow when they felt a high level of killing intent coming from behind him. They turned and saw the little raven-haired girl and her hands were glowing green.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said with a large amount of venom in her voice. She pulled her hand back forming her whip. It was a sickly green color and brought her hand down lashing the whip at one of the ninja. She caught him and threw him into a tree. Sasuke took care of the other one with a solid kick to the face. He landed in the same area as the other. They started to use the chains. Sasuke thought quickly and trapped it against the tree with his shuriken and kunai. Kagomejumped and landed on their mechanic claws. She used her hands to lift her feet up and kicked the two in the face. They released their chains, regained their balance and charged. One after Tazuna, the other after Naruto. Sakura and Naruto froze in fear. Sasuke and Kagome were about to jump in to save them when someone else did it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They all exclaimed happily. Kagome sighed in relief.

_'Thank god he's ok...' _Kagome thought.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. I didn't know you would freeze like that. I would have come sooner if I did. Good job you two." He told Kagome and Sasuke who stood beside each other.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked Kagome. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She retorted.

"Well, now that that is over with.." Kagome turned to Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do Tazuna-san." He jumped at that. Kagome walked up to the ninjas currently tied to a tree. "I assume that these ninja, by their headbands and clothing, are Chunnin from the hidden mist. Am I right Kakashi?"

"Yes you are. These Chunnin specialize in relentless attacks. They keep fighting no matter what the conciquence." Kakashi stated.

"How did you know we were there?" One of the hidden mist ninja asked.

"A puddle in the middle of a path when it hasn't rained for weeks is a pretty obvious transformation jutsu." Kagome said. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"If you knew as well, then why did you let the kids do the fighting?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi looked to him.

"I needed to know who these guys were after, wether it was me and my squad, a ninja vs ninja, or if they were after you. Which brings us back to what Kagome brought up. Now explain why you knew ninja were after you, and why you signed this in as a C-rank mission when it is clearly a B-rank. I'm sure you have good intentions, but lying to us would just risk more lives."

"I say we go back and get a better and more experienced team to go on this mission. Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke hopefully. Kagome growled at this.

"I disagree. I suggest we see this mission through since we accepted it." She said. Sakura glared at her.

"But we are Genin! Not only that but we're also fresh out of the academy! Besides we still gotta treat Naruto's wound." Sakura said smugly thinking that with what she said she would get her way.

"Oh yes. Naruto's wound would become a problem." Kakashi mumbled. Naruto looked at his hand and saw the blood. _*How he didn't notice that, I don't know.* _He gritted his teeth.

_'Why am I the one dragging the team down? Well not anymore!' _Naruto grabbed one of his kunai and stuck it in his hand. He let the blood and the poison gush out. "On this wound I make this pledge." He said. "I will not run away and let Sasuke beat me! I will stick with this mission 'till the end. Believe it."

"Well that's good Naruto, but now you need to stop the bleeding. If not you'll die." Kakashi told him. He started to panic. Kagome walked up to him and held out her hand.

"What?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Give me your hand." She said. "I'll have to heal it to stop the bleeding. I would rather not have you dead and you know that otouto." She grabbed his hand and placed hers on top. Her hand started to glow pink and in a few seconds she lifted her hand and the wound was gone. No scars were left behind. Everyone but Naruto were surprised. He has had to go through this alot during training.

"So now that the drama part is over, Sasuke what is your opinion on this matter?" Kakashi asked the stoic Uchiha.

"I agree with Naruto and Kagome. I say we finish what we started." He said. Sakura looked down in disappointment.

_'He should be agreeing with me! Not her! Me!' _She thought.

"Then it's decided. We continue this mission."

* * *

"The fog is so thick." Kagome stated. She was seated by Sasuke who was in between her and, sadly, Sakura. They rode silently in a boat.

"I know right! I can't see anything!" Naruto said loudly. The driver repremanded him.

"Will you be quiet? Why do you think we're no using the engine!" He whispered. Naruto mumbled an apology.

"Now that we have a bit of down time, I think you should start explaining why ninja are after you." Kakashi said turning to Tazuna.

"But, if you choose not to explain we could always just drop your butt on the shore and leave." Kagome said non-chalantly

"Alright. I guess I have too. You need to know the truth anyway." Tazuna started. "The man who's trying to kill me is short and yet casts a large shadow. He is named Gato."

"You mean Gato from Gato Transport?" Kagome asked him. Everyone looked at her curiously. "My brother tends to look up important people and read about them. When I ask about the stuff he reads, he tells me. He read about Gato, but he didn't say much."

"Yes that's him. He is very wealthy and gets most of his money from his business. But secretly, he is a drug dealer and takes over places with ninja, like he did my country one year ago. Anyone who stood in his way was taken out by his gang. Since my home is an island nation, the one who controlls the sea controlls the island and he controlls these seas. I am building the bridge so that my country would be connected to the land and we could be free from him." Tazuna finished.

"An honorable task. Risking your life so that your country can be free. I comend you for that." Kagome said slightly bowing to him. "But if you knew that then why set this up as a C-rank?"

"My country barely has any money. Even our feudal lord lives in the dumps. We can't afford much food, let alone an expensive B-rank mission. Gato has milked every single penny from us. If you leave me then I will surely die." Tazuna stated. "My daughter would be devestated and my grandson would be crying day and night for his grandfather!" He added.

_'I am really starting to regret what I just said...' _Kagome thought. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Alright! We'll stay and guard you untill you finish. All of you remember this though." Kakashi said. "Those that attacked us were Chunnin so in the next battle expect someone of higher caliber." The boat soon reached the shore and Team seven and Tazuna walked out. They thank the driver and left towards Tazuna's home. Everything went silently, unless you count the fact that Sasuke was dragging Kagome behind him while trying to beat Naruto in a little race to see who gets to lead.

"Sasuke please slow down. I want to admire the scenery." Kagome said. She looked around the village. Many trees and alot of water. She smiled.

_'It reminds me so much of my past.' _Kagome was getting teary-eyed. Sasuke noticed and asked her what was wrong. She just told him that the scenery was making her nostalgic. He nodded and walked at a bit of a slower pace than earlier.

Naruto ran ahead. He looked around and threw a kunai at a random bush. Sakura and Tazuna froze. A few minutes of waiting and nothing happened. Naruto got up calmly.

"It was just a mouse." He said. Sakura jabbed him in the head.

"You idiot! Stop being such a moron!" Sakura was about to jab him again when a whip held her fist back.

"Don't touch him. Be happy I didn't add any poison to my whip. You would have lost a hand." Kagome said coldly. Her blue eyes like ice. All Sakura did was 'hmph' and turned away. They walked on and Naruto threw another kunai. This time, landing it above a bunny's head. Tazuna and Sakura were yelling at him while he was saying sorry to the animal. Sasuke stayed silent. Kagome looked at the bunny and noticed it's white fur.

_'They only have white fur during the winter. Why is this one... Wait! It was a substitution! Naruto was right!' _Kagome realized. Kagome noticed something flying right at them.

"Everybody get down!" She tackled Tazuna to the ground as a sword came flying nearly slicing a piece of her. She looked up and analysed the sword. A few seconds and she instantly knew who he was.

"So, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kagome stated.

_'Demon? Oh well. Demon or not, I won't let Sasuke-teme beat me! Althogh..' _Naruto looked at her.

"You know this guy Kagome?" Naruto asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes I've heard of him. I snuck into the Hokage tower sometimes and read the bingo book. I found him in it." She told him, pointing to Zabuza.

"Well looks like someone did their homework. I am also honored to be in the presence of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. Too bad though. Your going to have to hand over the geezer." Sasuke looked surprised and Naruto, dumbfounded.

'Sharingan? What's that?' Naruto wondered.

"Everyone stay out of this fight. I'll handle him." Kakashi said. He brought his hand up to his hitai-ite.

"So it's true." Kagome said. "I read in the bingo book about you too Kakashi." She told him when he looked surprised.

"Everyone, manji formation. Protect the bridge builder." With that he brought his hitai-ite up and revealed his sharingan with three tomoe meaning it is fully developed.

"So you bring out the sharingan before the battle even started. I feel very honored." Zabuza stated.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What is that!" Naruto said loudly.

"Sharingan. It's a very rare doujutsu. It is very powerful. The people who weild this jutsu can comprehend any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and mirror them back to the attacker. But that isn't all."

"That's right kid, but with the sharingan, the user can analyze even the smallest detail and copy it to near perfection" A mist started to creep upon the small group. It was getting harder to see through it. "As for you Kakashi, when I was in the assasination unit, we were ordered to kill you on sight. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu. The copy nin."

* * *

A/N: Sucky place to end. I know but I need a break. Besides I gotta go to a baptism for my baby cousin. The battle between Zabuza and Kakashi will start on the next chap and I promise it will be published on time. Also I need some ideas on what kinds of plans Sakura will think of to break up Sasuke and Kagome. All of them has to fail though. If you do give me ideas I will dedicate the next chap to you! I also noticed that there was a decrease in reviews... It makes me sad that there aren't many that reveiw but that won't stop me from writing. I just hope you guys like my story and I encourage you to share your opinion. No flames though. Anyway R/R!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	8. Battle with the Demon of the Mist

_**Chapter 8: Battle with the Demon of the Mist**_

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomenesai Gomenesai! I really am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise last week. I was two feet under with homework! UGH and I thought that sixth grade was tough and sometimes I really do hate history. Oh and those that gave me ideas for how Sakura could try emphesis on the word _TRY _to break up Sasuke and Kagome, I am in total debt to you. I'm sorry that I won't use it on this chap but I will use it on the next one! And I will dedicate it to all of you! I really wish you could forgive me! I don't want to stall you all so on with the 8th Chapter of NEW LIFE NEW LOVE!

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Dreaming/Flashback_

_*Me talking* not as often as it used to._

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_"So you bring out the sharingan before the battle even started. I feel very honored." Zabuza stated._

_"Sharingan! Sharingan! What is that!" Naruto said loudly._

_"Sharingan. It's a very rare doujutsu. It is very powerful. The people who weild this jutsu can comprehend any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and mirror them back to the attacker. But that isn't all."_

_"That's right kid, but with the sharingan, the user can analyze even the smallest detail and copy it to near perfection" A mist started to creep upon the small group. It was getting harder to see through it. "As for you Kakashi, when I was in the assasination unit, we were ordered to kill you on sight. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi, the copy nin."_

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

"Enough talk. Time for me to exterminate the old man." Zabuza crouched down and Team seven ran and formed a circle around Tazuna. Zabuza looked at them.

"So I guess I have to kill you first eh? So be it." He pulled his sword out and disappeared from sight. Seconds later he was found standing on water, one arm straight above his head and the other infront of his mouth, or where it should be, since the bottom half of his face was covered by bandages. The water was flailing wildly under his feet.

_'He's building up a huge amount of chakra!' _Kakashi thought.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He disappears and the jutsu adds up to the already unclear area. Naruto and the rest of Team seven were looking around, trying to see through the thick mist.

"He's coming after me first. All of you, stay out of this fight." Kakashi commanded.

"But sensei who is he?" Sakura asked. This time Kagome answered.

"He is Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist or Blood Mist Village. He was the leader of the assasination unit and is a master of the 'silent killing'."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her. Kagome turned to her brother.

"As the name says. Without any warning at all, no sound or sight, he could kill in an instant. You wouldn't know until your dead. But If we fail, we only lose our lives anyway." Kagome said non-chalantly.

"Hey I was asking Kakashi-sensei not you! And how can you say that!" Sakura screeched. Kagome just scowled and rubbed her ears.

"I don't think this is the time for you mindless bickering Sakura. And besides we are shinobi. Sacrifice is part of the job. Our own life is just one of them. I would gladly give it up if need be. An honorable death is a good way to do it." Kagome stated getting back into her stance and searching the mist for a dark figure to indicate where Zabuza is. Sasuke was doing the same thing while disagreeing with his girlfriends comment.

_'Over my dead body you will.' _He thought. He looked at her with soft eyes. _'I will not let that happen.'_

The mist just got thicker and soon they all lost sight of Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Sakura said loudly. A raspy voice came from the mist.

"Eight points." it said. "Eight killing points."

"What!" Naruto said. The voice continued to speak.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now which one should I use on you?" it asked menacingly. Kakashi looked around. He leaned forward and formed a tiger seal. He started to build up so much chakra that he cancelled out the jutsu. Everyone could feel the killing intent in the air and none were fairing well with it. Especially Sasuke.

_'The thirst for blood is so high! Even the slightest movement might instantly kill you! I might lose my own mind if it keeps going like this!' _Sasuke grabs hold of his kunai even tighter. _'It feels like my life is being squeezed out of me because of this. No! I'd rather take my own life!' _His grip slackened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Kagome giving him a stern look that seems to be saying 'Calm down!' Kakashi voiced it though.

"Sasuke calm down! I'll protect you with my life." He turns to his team with his eyes in an upside-down 'U'. "I won't let my comrades die. Trust me."

"You shouldn't promise anything you can't keep, Kakashi." The voice came from behind the genin. They turn and find Zabuza crouched down with his sword behind his head. "It's over." Zabuza was about to strike, but Kakashi moved quickly, and struck first. Plunging a kunai into Zabuza. Something drips out of the wound, but it wasn't blood. It was as clear as water. A few seconds later the genin see another Zabuza appear behind Kakashi.

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto warned. Kakashi turned surprised when the Zabuza he struck desipated into water.

"DIE!" Zabuza cried as he swung his sword and sliced the copy nin in half. At least that was what he thought.

"What!" He said when Kakashi desipated in the same way the other Zabuza did. _'A water clone. But when?' _He thought about it and came to a conclusion. _'So, even through the mist, he was able to see through my illusions and copied my jutsu.'_ He felt his skin touch cold metal and he froze.

"I don't think you should move." Kakashi stood behind him with a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "You are finished."

"Awsome!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura started to relax. Kagome and Sasuke knew better though, and stood with their guard still up. And they were right to do so as a dark chuckle came from Zabuza.

"You just don't get it do you?" Zabuza asked. "I can't be defeated by your small parlor tricks. You, a copy cat ninja." He chuckled again and continued speaking. " Although you are definitely full of surprises. You already made a water clone to say that little speech just to throw me off track, while you sat in hiding waiting for the right time to strike at me. But.."

"I'm not that easy to trick!" The real Zabuza came behind Kakashi as the other one disappeared into water. He tried to strike at Kakashi with his sword only to have missed when the masked jounin ducked. He thought quick and sent a kick to him, making Kakashi land into the water. Zabuza ran toward the river, planning to take care of the jounin, when Kagome threw something at the ground infront of him. He looked down and saw makibishi spikes. Basic tools for ninja. Zabuza just huffed and jumped over it, landing in the water. Seconds later Kakashi came up, coughing for air. He searched the area for Zabuza when he noticed something strange.

_'Strange. The water is so dense..' _When he realized what was wrong, it was too late. Zabuza came up behind him and activated his jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." He puts out his arms and a circle of water formed around a panicked Kakashi. Said man grabbed a kunai and tried to break through the ball but all he came up with was a loud _clang _when the kunai came in contact with it. "Don't bother trying to break out. It may be made of water, but it's stronger than steel. Time for me to kill your friends. You are after." He holds up his free arm and activates his water clone jutsu. Naruto started to shake. Kagome worried for her brother's safety.

"You think that the headband alone makes you a true shinobi?" The clone asked. "If you have been through so many life and death situations that it doesn't make you piss your pants, then you might be. If you have been so feared that you are in my bingo book, then you might have that title. But you little brats can't be called shinobi." The mist got so thick that Zabuza disappeared from sight.

_'He disappeared!' _Naruto thought. He looked around frantically, when a kick sent him flying backwards.

"Naruto!" Kagome cried. She heard him fall to the ground with a thud and her eyes started to bleed red. She tried to push the blood-lust down as Sasuke tried to help Naruto. But when Zabuza stepped on Sasuke to make him cough up blood, she lost control.

"BASTARD!" She screamed. "YOU DARE TRY TO HURT MY LOVED ONES!" she calmed down a bit but still had the blood-lust etched in her voice. Her inner demon started to take over. "You call yourself a demon? Oh no. You are a lowly human killing to be called one as a title. If you want to see a true demon, I'll be very happy to show you." She started to chuckle darkly earning surprised looks from Tazuna, Kakashi, and even Sakura. Sure she has been mad before, but now, she is down-right pissed off. The wind started to blow her hair wildly above her head. Her face was gaining jagged magenta stripes and a lavender colored moon on her forhead. Her smile turned psychotic as her fangs grew in length. Her nails turned to claws and her hands glowed a toxic green. Her hair gained a light silver tint. The transformation completed and Kagome started to crack her knuckles. She looked around the area noticing the surprised looks from the old man and her sensei while Sakura had a face full of hate.

_'She is a demon. Just like Naruto. We could use this to our advantage when we get home! CHA!' _Inner Sakura said.

Kagome turned away from them. "I'll explain all of this later sensei." Kakashi nodded knowing she saw him. Kagome spotted her brother and her boyfriend on the ground. Her hands turned green _*Her hands turn green regardless of wether her whip is poisonous or not. You'll have to figure that out in the story* _and she shot her whip out getting Naruto first. She set him down beside her before she took back Sasuke. Zabuza didn't interfere. He was too much in shock to do anything at the moment. She healed them quickly then turned to Zabuza. She smirked making one large fang show.

"Now, time to play." she ran forward and struck the clone first with her poison filled hand. The clone kept dodging her attacks but it didn't last long. The clone tried to strike with his sword when his target disappeared. He looked around, searching for any movement when he felt something twirl around his torso. Looking down, he saw a green rope making his body bubble until he turned back into water and landed on the ground, disolving it. Kagome came out of the shadows and flexed her claws as she turned to the real Zabuza. "So, will you let our sensei out kindly or do you want me to kill you first hmm?" She asked him in a sickly-kind voice that could send a shiver down any man's spine. The only answer she recieved was Zabuza sending another clone her way. She leaned forward and pulled back her fist. She waited until the clone was close enough to send her fist forward. It didn't take much to make it disappear. "You just don't understand your situation do you?" She ran at him only to disappear from everyones sight. Zabuza looked around the mist. He never noticed a black figure behind him. It walked forward and sent a punch at his head. He flew to the ground infront of a tree on the far end of the area. Kakashi was released and Kagome helped him get to shore. She searched for any injuries and healed them. "So, do you want to take care of him or shall I?" She asked him.

"No. I should do it. You have done enough." He said. His eyes in an upside-down 'U'. Zabuza recuperated as Kakashi came at him. He jumped toward the lake with Kakashi following suit. They started to do the same hand signs at the same time. Zabuza started to panic.

_'What's going on? How is he-'_

"Copying my jutsu?" Kakashi finished.

_'What! Can he-'_

"Read minds?" Zabuza growled.

_'I'm gonna-'_

"Kill that bastard. Is that what you were thinking?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the pace of the hand signs surprising Zabuza. He finished the jutsu. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" A huge wave sent Zabuza to crash into another tree. This time though, he stayed on the branch. He got up just as Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right behind him, kunai on his neck.

"How were you able to do that? Can you see the future?" Zabuza questioned. Kakashi pressed harder on his neck, drawing blood.

"Yes. And in your future I see" Kakashi drew back his kunai. "Your death." He aimed to slice Zabuza's head off when two senbon landed on his neck and sent him crashing to the ground. Kakashi jumped down followed by an unknown nin. Kakashi got in a defense position but loosened up when he noticed that the other nin didn't attack. He walked over and checked the corpse's pulse. Feeling none he picked up the body and was about to leave when Naruto called out.

"Hey you! What are you doing!"

"Naruto calm down. He means us no harm. He is just a tracker nin." Kakashi told him. Naruto looks at him incredulously.

"Why are you talking so calmly? Aren't you disturbed by this? You couldn't beat him with a water jutsu and this guy just comes in and kills the guy in one attack!"

"Naruto calm down. It's just part of being a shinobi. There are some who are younger than you, and yet, stronger than me."

"I thank you for waring him down for me. I have been looking for him for a while now." The tracker said. And with that, vanished in a flurry of leaves. Kakashi sighed. Kagome looked at her brother and smiled. Noticing she was still in her demon form, she took in a deep breath and transformed back to her old self, but seconds later she collapses, out like a light. Sasuke runs to her side and picks her up.

"Lets get this mission over with." Kakashi said. He walked forward, but after his first step he too falls to the ground. Sakura and Naruto ran to help him. Sakura ingored the fact that the blond was there and just waited for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Please help me! Kakashi-sensei is soooo heavy!" She complained. _'Maybe if I call out to him, he'll just drop the ikeike and come to help me!'_ Naruto glared at her.

"Stop whining. I'm right here already doing that. Leave him and my sis alone." Sakura just glared back and kept whining. Sasuke walked ahead. He turned and looked at them.

"I would hurry up Naruto. When Kagome wakes up, she would like to see Kakashi-sensei to explain what happened." He said and continueed walking. Tazuna followed behind.

_'Wow. They really did it.' _Was all he could think. He walked ahead of Sasuke. "Follow me to my home. My daughter will help with the treatments to your friends." With that they walked toward Tazuna's home.

* * *

A/N: I know short chapter again but i needed to stop. My fingers really hurt from typing so much and I finished this on sunday. The night I have my singing practice with my group so I hope you understand. Thank you for being very patient with me. And also thank you again to those who gave me ideas for Sakura break up efforts. I promise that the next chap will be done on time. I'll publish it next week on friday after skool. If I don't then you all could crucify me! I swear! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! I NEED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	9. Attempts

_**Chapter 9: Attempts**_

A/N: Thank you all those faithful reviewers who stayed with me while I finished chapter 8! I love all of you! (NO HOMO TO GIRLS) Anyway. . . Sorry if this chap is a bit boring to some of you. This is a filler chapter. I kept my promise to those who gave me ideas on how Sakura could try to break up Kagome and Sasuke and they are:

**Kobato-hime**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

Thank you to all of you mentioned. I dedicate this chapter to you! I may not use all of your ideas, but I dedicate this chapter to you anyway for trying to help me! Now enough stalling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Nada...

* * *

_**0o..Sasuke's P.O.V..o0**_

We were walking to Tazuna's house after the long battle with Zabuza, my girlfriend out and in my arms. I looked down at her with awe as the memories of the battle replayed in my head.

_'So that is the extent of her power, or at least as far as I saw. Kakashi would definitely want an explanation when they both wake.' _I thought as I looked back at my passed-out teacher being carried by the pink banshee and the dobe. I kept walking and checking on my girlfriend until I heard the old man we were supposed to protect call out to us.

"We're here." He said. As we walked in, we met a kind-faced woman with dark hair that came mid-back. She wore a light pink shirt with a dark blue skirt.

_'She reminds me so much of my mother.' _I thought.

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

Tazuna and Team seven walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Tazuna's daughter. They asked for a bed for their teammate and sensei. They were brought into a spare room that had two beds off to the side. Tazuna's daughter, Suzuki, helped Sakura with Kakashi, while Naruto helped Sasuke with Kagome. As they laid them down, one of the two started to stir.

"I think she's waking up." Sasuke said. They sat and watched to see what would happen.

"No please…" she started to mumble. "Please don't leave me..." she shot up, to everyone's surprise. She looked around the room and her eyes widened as they met that of her brother. She walked over, dropped to her knees, and hugged him, crying.

"You're alright." She said between sobs. "Thank Kami." Naruto held her to him while Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly. All the while everyone else stayed in silence. Sakura glared at the scene.

'_They say I was a baby. Look at her! Cha!' _

'_And here I thought she was over these things.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Well, at least she wasn't screaming.'_

"It's alright. It was just a dream Kagome-nee." Naruto told her, repeating the words that Shesshoumaru said, to an extent. She sat up and nodded to him. She turned to her love. Onyx clashed with sapphire. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek and as he leaned into his touch, a smile broke through his face.

"I am happy you are alright as well." She said lovingly to him as she leaned forward to peck him lightly on the lips, a small smirk on his face. She looked around the room again, curiosity in her deep azure eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked tilting her head to the side in a cute way. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"You are at my home." Tazuna said, making him the first to speak in the little group behind the three. "You will be staying here while you are protecting me."

A woman with dark hair that sat beside Tazuna stood. She bowed down. "I thank you for bringing my father home safely." She said kindly. Kagome inclined her head.

"It was our pleasure."

"Mom, I'm home!" the voice of a child rang through the house as footsteps were heard climbing up the staircase. The door slid open to reveal a small boy around the age of nine. He had a tall hat with two green stripes running across it; he wore a white shirt with green overalls. He looked to Tazuna and a bright smile came across his face. He ran and hugged him tightly in greeting, then turned to Team seven with a bright-turned-dark look.

"Mom, are these guys the ones you were talking about?" He asked pointing to them. Seeing her nod he continued. "Then they should all go home. They don't stand a chance."

"Inari, that's not nice," his mother scolded him, a stern look plastered on her face. "You should be thanking them for protecting your grandfather."

"Hey don't worry about it. I wasn't nice to them either when I first met them!" Tazuna said.

"These guys really should go home mom. Gato is going to kill them all."

"That's what you think kid!" Naruto exclaimed standing up. "You do know what a super ninja is right? Well that's me, but I'm only cooler! I'll be hokage one day and this Gato person would be kissing my feet when that happens cause I'll be a hero, believe it!"

Inari's face visibly darkened. He scoffed. "Ha, there's no such thing as a hero. That is just a stupid idea." He got up and walked to the door. "If you want to live, go home."

"Why you lousy-"Naruto started to walk up to Inari with his fists at the ready, when something grabbed at his sweater. He turned to find his sister holding on.

"Cool down Naruto."

"Inari, where are you going?" his mother asked. He turned.

"I want to look at the ocean. Leave me alone." The door slammed as he walked out. Tazuna turned and apologized. Kagome acknowledged it with a slight nod. She turned to her team.

"So, where is sensei?" Their heads turned to the bed beside hers and there she found her answer. She walked up to him and checked his body, her hand gliding across with a light pink glow. "He may be out of it for a few days, might as well get comfortable before I start the explanation." They all nodded in agreement. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kagome stood and walked out of the room, completely ignoring their other female teammate. That was what she wanted.

'_Time to do a little scheming," _Sakura thought. She walked over to where her and her team's items were placed. She looked for Kagome's bag. She grabbed it and pulled out what she was looking for. Chuckling darkly, she pulled out the blanket and chucked it out the window and into the crashing waters.

'_Let's see what Sasuke-kun will think of you now when he finds out our little Kagome is unorganized and unprepared for a cold night.' _She thought evilly, leaving the windows wide open for the sea-salt breeze to fly in, cooling down the room. She finished her little plan and began to descend the stairs when she heard Sasuke say something.

"I think I'll go out and train." Sasuke said. He walked out the door. Kagome looked up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"You are still recovering. So get some rest alright?" With that little request, he left for the forest behind the little house. This got Sakura thinking.

'_Maybe I don't have to wait for tonight for them to break apart?" _She ran back upstairs and closed the door to the room Kakashi was in. She did a few hand-signs and in a cloudof smoke, there stood Kagome, except that she had an evil smile on her face.

"Good. I'll just make the blanket plan B." She said to no one in particular. She silently walked out the room and tip-toed down the stairs and thankful that no one heard her. She quietly walked to the door and slipped through it, heading down the same path as her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, oh Sasuke-kun," She yelled as she ran into the forest with her voice sounding like that of Kagome. She found him throwing kunai at a tree. She called out to him and he turned.

"Kagome," He asked. "What are you doing here?"

_**0o..Meanwhile..o0**_

"Nee-Chan, you heard her too didn't you?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded. She turned to her brother.

"I wonder what she's planning to do outside," She wondered. "Naruto, send Sasuke your clone, letting him know that Sakura is heading his way." Naruto nodded. Complying with his sister's wishes, he formed the needed hand-signs and sent his clone off.

"Make sure he stays there for the whole thing alright? I want to know what happens." She said. She smirked to him. "And I'm sure you would too." Naruto eagerly nodded his head as they sat in waiting for the information they wanted.

_**0o..With the Clone..o0**_

The Naruto clone just arrived at the scene of Sasuke throwing his kunai. Thankful that Sakura hadn't arrived just yet; he walked up to the raven-haired Uchiha and gave him the message he was supposed to give. Being a clone of Naruto lets him think the same way the original does and stuck around on a high branch he jumped to. Watching and waiting for the fun to begin.

"Sasuke-kun," They heard the shriek a bit behind the bushes. Sasuke knew what was going on now and just kept on throwing at least until he found out what she was up to. He heard the bushes behind him rustle and the banshee calling out his name made him turn, only to see his girlfriend standing there.

'_Well, at least I know that's not her. I might as well play along just for fun.' _Sasuke thought.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked in a believable voice. Naruto snickered when he noticed that Sakura bought the act.

"Sasuke-kun,"

'_Yep, that's definitely not Kagome.' _Sasuke thought, smirking inwardly.

"I just wanted to tell you that it is over between us." Sakura said, smiling. Oblivious to the fact that Sasuke wasn't buying it one bit.

"Oh, really," Sasuke said as he walked closer. Sakura blushed as he was only an inch away. Sasuke grabbed her chin between his thumb and pointer and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Sakura," She gasped and he smirked.

'_How'd he find out?'_

"If Kagome really did want to break up with me, wouldn't she have come here herself?" Sasuke asked her. He let go of her chin and she dropped onto the forest floor. There was a slight _poof _in the background indicating that the clone left to relay the information to the original. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going back." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the house, leaving a disoriented Sakura behind. It took a while, but Sakura eventually realized she was alone in the forest and it was nearly nightfall. She came back and saw Suzuki preparing the table for dinner. She got another plan.

'_That's it! I'll prepare the dinner and Sasuke-kun will be so amazed at how well I cook that he'll just dump Kagome and go for me, Cha!' _She thought as she imagined herself handing in a truck load of food with her dream boy holding her while her rival sat at a distant corner. She walked over to Suzuki with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hello Suzuki-san. May I help you with dinner preparations?" She asked in a sweet voice. Suzuki, being a nice woman, nodded and asked her to be careful when she used the stove. As she got to the kitchen, she started to gather the ingredients for her special dish. And she began to cook.

_**0o..When Sasuke Came Home..o0**_

Sasuke walked in to be greeted by his girlfriend and her brother. They all walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So how'd it go with Sakura?" Kagome asked him. He smirked.

"She tried to pose as you and make me think you were breaking up with me." She smirked as well.

"And how did that work out?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear his opinion on the matter. He scoffed.

"Thanks to your little warning, I just told her that I knew it was her and just left her sitting on the ground." Kagome nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I hope she comes home soon then. I don't care much, but she is part of the team." They all got up and walked up the stairs passing Suzuki as they came.

_**0o..Later..o0**_

Suzuki finished setting the table and went to check on Sakura. Everyone else came down knowing that dinner would be served soon. They all waited for the food, but got discouraged as crashes came from the kitchen. Suzuki came out sweat-dropping. Kagome looked at her with sympathy.

"Is Sakura in there?" When she nodded, she gave a small smile and stood.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Naruto asked her. She turned to her brother.

"I don't know about you, but I have a pretty good idea this might take a while. I'm getting the instant ramen I packed for the trip to eat for dinner. If anyone else wants some, tell me." She said, and already knowing she won't be eating it by herself, she added, "Yes Naruto, I'll get one pack for you as well." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome turned to her boyfriend.

"How about you Sasuke," she asked him. He just nodded and she smiled. Instead of just bringing a few packs, she just brought her whole bag, with the water heater and everything.

They just finished cleaning up when Sakura came out of the kitchen, chuckling in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry everyone, I-"she didn't finish her sentence because she was surprised at what she saw. Ramen cups were everywhere. "What?"

Kagome turned to her and held out a bowl. "Don't worry there is still one left." Sakura just scowled and turned down the offer. Kagome shrugged and put it away. She stood up and went upstairs with Sasuke following suit. Naruto stayed behind, trying to finish his fifth bowl of ramen. He turned and looked at Sakura.

"Whatever you are trying to do, it isn't going to work." Naruto said as he finished his ramen and left. Sakura just sat there sulking. She brightened up when she realized something.

'_My blanket plan may still work!' _Sakura climbed up the stairs to eavesdrop on the threesome. She placed her ear against the door and listened in.

_**0o..In the Room..o0**_

They were all setting up to go to bed. Futons were being placed in their required spot and blankets were being laid out on top, except for one.

"Has anyone seen where my blanket went?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her pack, taking out everything inside.

"I saw you pack one," Naruto stated. "Do you think you lost it while we were still traveling?" Kagome shook her head in negative.

"No, I doubt it. I wouldn't forget my blanket out there." Kagome kept on searching her backpack, when Sasuke walked up to her.

"You don't have to worry." He told her. "We can share mine." Kagome smiled and nodded. She walked over to his futon and climbed under the warm blanket. Sasuke did the same. Naruto just smiled at their little antics. Thinking of Hinata, and how she would react to him doing that if the time came to it.

_**0o..Outside the Room..o0**_

Hearing nothing, Sakura smiled in triumph.

'_My plan worked!'_

She stood up and opened the door walking proudly in. It didn't last as long as she had hoped because the scene she saw wasn't what she was expecting. There, in one futon, was her dream boy and her rival in the same bed, sleeping! Sakura was in plain shock and stood there for a good two minutes.

'_No! This wasn't what was supposed to happen!' _Inner Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. Sakura shook with anger that wanted to be released, but that want was against Sakura's wishes, so she took a deep breath and let it go for now and just went to bed.

'_There will be more opportunities__.__' _Sakura thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter number nine. Now it is currently 12:31 am. I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to publish this on time but I came close so people with the over-sized cross, STAY AWAY. Anyway, thank you again to all those people who have given me ideas for this chapter and thank you to those who reviewed the last two chapters:

**Rhianna224**

**Blackmoon OniOokami**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**WraithReaper**

**Kobato-Hime**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**

**xXHighlightsXx**

**Tasio**

**Guardian Sakura**

**Angelic Dark Princess**

Thank you to all of you and thanks ahead to all of you who will review! I hope you do because I worked hard on this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and Chapter ten will be titled:

**Training 2: Chakra Control**

Remember: **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	10. Training 2: Chakra Control

_**Chapter 10: Training 2: Chakra Control**_

A/N: OMG! I am sooo sorry! Soo sorry! I just got out of a major writers block! I am soo sorry! The good news is that I got a laptop finally so I might be able to update faster... I hope. I am sorry for the short chap. I just needed to publish this quickly. BTW I added and changed a bit of stuff on the first chapter if you guys wanted to check it out. Again I am soo very sorry! And also happy belated Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha...yet. *grins evilly*

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

_**0o..Two Days Later..o0**_

_**0o..Kagome's P.O.V..o0**_

_'Sakura just doesn't give up!'_ I thought as my team and I gathered around our out-like-a-light sensei. It's been two days since the first time I checked Kakashi and with how his body was doing, I expected him to wake today. Although, during those two days, I had to suffer constant stupid tricks from pinkie. It pissed me off, but I survived.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't notice my sensei stir until Naruto nudged me. I turned to him and checked as he stirred, and thankfully his body is fine other than a few fractured bones and some torn muscles. I healed the bones with my miko powers, but left the muscles to heal on their own.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out before your first step towards Tazuna's house."Naruto stated. Kakashi nodded and tried to get up. I pushed him back down on the futon.

"I don't think so Kakashi," I said sternly. "Your muscles are torn and will take the rest of the week to heal properly." Kakashi, yet again, nodded in understanding and lay back down. Tazuna, Suzuki, and Inari walked in.

"So, you're awake?" Tazuna stated. Suzuki walked up to Kakashi and bowed.

"Thank you for bringing my father back home safely." Inari walked up and bowed as well. The smile on his face reminded me of a little chat between him and I last night after the dinner._ *Everyone already knows the story of Inari and his dad. So just imagine Kagome was the one talking to him instead of Kakashi or Naruto or whatever.* _

"Of course." Kakashi turned serious. "Now, as for the little show we had during the fight. Would you please explain Kagome?" I nodded.

"Yes of course. You see I wasn't always a demon. It all started long before you met me. I am, in truth, a fifteen year old time-traveling priestess. I turned demon because of my aniki Sesshoumaru..." My story went on from there explaining my whole non-ninja life to my sensei and clueless teammate. It didn't really end well because of the memories that came back after the long months of blocking them out. Thankfully, I was able to hold back the tears, but that doesn't mean that my sadness wasn't noticeable. Naruto hugged me as Sasuke squeezed my hand for comfort. After that little episode, Kakashi started to speak.

"Now I see. I always wondered why he told me nothing." Kakashi looked up and smiled. "At least now I know you trust me to hold this secret. But..." He turned to Sakura. The others turned as well and saw who he was looking at. I smiled.

"Yes, I trust pinkie too." The little nickname got her fuming, but she just huffed and turned away. It was silent for a few seconds when I realized that I had to tell Kakashi something. "Sensei, I don't know if you already realized this but, Zabuza's alive." I said with a dreading tone. Everyone turned to me with surprise clear in their face.

"There's no way! Kakashi-sensei checked his pulse!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi shook his head.

"No she's right," He said. "Do you remember what the hunter-nin use to bring down Zabuza?"

"Senbon." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

"Exactly. Senbons or throwing needles are mostly used for medical purposes, rarely used to kill unless it is thrown in a vital spot. The area the nin aimed for was the neck, the most vulnerable part of the body." He stated. "There is a nerve located in the back of the neck that when struck will cause a temporary death in which Zabuza is in the state of at the moment."

"And your point in saying this is?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We will be training in the time-lapse that Zabuza is recuperating." He replied cheerily. Sakura looked appalled.

"But Kakashi-sensei, your injured! How are you supposed to train us?"

"I don't need to be in full swing to train you. Besides, I'm sure it will be relatively easy.. for most of you" He smiled.

* * *

_**0o..Forest..o0**_

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

"Well, now that we're here, how about you tell us what our training is." Sasuke said.

"Alright alright. Your training will be chakra control." Naruto seemed disappointed.

"But sensei, why do we need to learn about catra? Don't we just need to learn the jutsu?" Kakashi just sighed.

"Naruto, one, it's chakra, and two, you need to learn about it in order to do the jutsu correctly. When it comes to the jutsus, use too little, and the jutsu never works. Use too much, and the jutsu will go wrong and tucker you out faster."

"Ok well how do we train on chakra control?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled.

"You climb trees." Everyone, except Kagome, anime-fell. "But there's a catch, no hands." The three looked at him disbelievingly. He turned to Kagome, noticing that she hasn't reacted the way he expected. She noticed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can see that you expected me to act like the others did." Kakashi just stared and Kagome sweat-dropped. "It's just that my aniki and I have seen people train like this while wandering around the village training ground, so it really is no big surprise that you would use this training method." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Then how about you demonstrate for the others." Kagome nodded and walked to the front of a tree. She formed the tiger seal and concentrated her chakra, all the while, Kakashi was explaining how hard it was to concentrate a balanced amount of chakra, even for a well trained ninja.

Kagome opened her eyes and started to walk towards the tree. Sakura just scoffed.

"How is she supposed to climb that tree? She didn't even do anything." Everyone ignored her. Kagome just kept walking to the tree. when she couldn't walk any closer, she did what the three didn't expect. She walked up the tree. Just walked up with her feet and when she reached the branch, she hung upside down on the bottom of the bough, arms crossed with a smug smirk aimed at the pink haired kunoichi. Kakashi nodded.

"Impressive. Now Kagome, if you don't mind, would you spare three of your kunai to your teammates?" Kagome obliged, throwing the weapons to her friends, making the third land a little too close to her female teammate's feet, making her scream and jump. Kagome jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked toward her sensei.

"Since I am capable of doing this exercise, do you think I could go somewhere a little more discreet to do a little more training?" Kagome asked. _'Besides, Sesshoumaru-aniki wouldn't be happy to know I was slacking off in my training with my friends weapons.' _She added mentally. Kakashi nodded and she was off in a random direction.

Sasuke stared in the direction his girlfriend went to. He shrugged, knowing she could take care of herself. The three picked up the kunai and waited for their teacher's instructions. Kakashi limped his way over.

"Now, the rest of you, will need to concentrate on how high you can get on your trees. You should start by running to gain some momentum. Keep a constant flow of chakra on your feet. Go as high as you can, and mark that area with your kunai. Keep going like that and try to go past your previous mark until you make it to the top or run out of chakra, whichever comes first." He explained.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded. Forming a tiger seal, each one of them concentrated their chakra and went charging.

* * *

_**0o..Meanwhile..o0**_

Kagome came across a clearing in her search for a discreet place to train. She looks around the area, measuring the distance of the area from one end to the other. When she deemed it wide enough that damage won't make it look any different, she reached for the bracelet she never took off, and first pulled out her old weapon, her bow and arrows.

She turned to a random tree, filling the arrow with her spiritual energy, she fired it. As it made contact, the tree gained a large hole in the middle. She kept shooting at it until the poor plant's bark gave and it crashed not too quietly. Satisfied with the outcome, she moved on to the next weapon on her small stash.

She brought out hiraikotsu. She leaped into the air while shouting out ,"Hiraikotsu!" and throwing the weapon into the trees and knocking down all in its way. It flew about 30 feet in front of her and knocking down about 20 trees. She jump again and caught the giant boomerang.

She connected that weapon back to her bracelet and brought out Miroku's staff. She went to one of the trees that are yet to be destroyed. She positioned the staff in front of her and attacked the tree mercilessly. In a few minutes, it ended up like most of the trees Kagome already used as targets. Already she was sweating like a pig. She brushed it off her brow and moved on to Inuyasha's weapon, the Tessaiga.

'_At least with my demon blood, I am able to use the Tessaiga.' _She thought as the sword pulsed with power. She first started off with the most basic and used move Inuyasha had. Kagome raised the sword as high as she could.

"Wind scar!" She exclaimed as she brought her arms down. Golden energy came out of the sword causing the ground to be torn apart with what looked like claw marks getting larger the farther it went. It destroyed a vast majority of the forest. The sword pulsed yet again and looked like it was made of diamonds. And once more she raised her arms in the air and brought it down. This time though, she shouted, "Adamant Barrage!" and large shards of what looked like diamonds shot out of the sword and punctured the trees in front of her. She huffed out a tired breath and brought up her sword for the last time today. And again the sword pulsed to transform into something like oblivion. Bringing it down and shouting, "Meidou Zangetsuha!", small half-moon forms of the sword came and as it came in contact with the trees, the piece disappeared from existence. As the attack finished, Kagome was left panting from the energy drain. She fell to her knees and panted harder.

"That was some workout. I didn't know I would get this tired after training with their weapons all at once." She said to no one in particular. She turned to the sun and noticed it just started to set. She looked at her surroundings and sweat-dropped at the damage she caused to the place. She sighed and walked towards the home to a nice dinner.

* * *

A/N: And there you go. Im sorry it was so short! I just wanted to update! I hope this little chapter didn't disappoint some of you! Please review and I will try to get the next chapter out in time! And as always: Remember to REVIEW!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	11. Final Battle at the Land of Waves

_**Chapter 11: Final Battle in the Land of Waves**_

A/N: 9 pages. 9 PAGES of typing made harder through writer's block. Which sucks! It was also hard since I'm in a family trip to Florida right now and the fact that I didn't have the chance to stay in my room for more than about thirty minutes because I needed to change my clothes from my nightgown to something I could wear in public isn't helping. And when I FINALLY got a break from park hopping Disney World I felt like I needed to BARF! It sucks. Oh well. Enough of my complaining. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, then I would've crossed them over a long time ago.

Warning: A lot of scene changes

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

"_That was some workout. I didn't know I would get this tired after training with their weapons all at once." She said to no one in particular. She turned to the sun and noticed it just started to set. She looked at her surroundings and sweat-dropped at the damage she caused to the place. She sighed and walked towards the home to a nice dinner._

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

_**0o..Tazuna's House..o0**_

Dinner was fairly quiet, if you don't count all of the loud open mouth chewing and the clanging of utensils to plate. Naruto and Sasuke were gulping down huge amounts of food as everyone stared at them. Kagome was near to burst out laughing at the look of her precious people's faces as the quantities were being swallowed, while the rest were looking at them with hidden disgust. Kagome, after a few more minutes of the show, couldn't hold it in and just started cracking up.

"Guys you really need to stop gulping down all that food unless you want to—" She was cut off from her little light-hearted reprimand when she heard food being brought back up from the bottomless pits the boys called stomachs "—barf."

Sakura shouted in disgust. "Guys! Stop eating so much! You're up-chucking your food everywhere!" She shouted, referring more to Naruto than to Sasuke.

"I told you so..." Kagome added quietly in a sing-song voice.

"But, I need to eat more and beat Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I just want to beat the dobe." Sasuke stated. Kagome sighed and picked up her finished plate to bring to the sink. As she walked out of the kitchen, she headed to the door. She turned and said, "I'm going to go train if that's alright with you Sensei." Kakashi nodded and she was gone.

* * *

_**0o..Kagome's P.O.V..o0**_

I came back to the field I was just at earlier and formed my brother's favorite jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I exclaimed. As the smoke cleared, there in front of me stood an exact replica of myself.

"Alright," I told my clone. "You know what to do." We both got into our fighting stance. I formed my poison-filled whip and started to attack my clone. She flipped to dodge the whip and ran toward me.

"Let's do taijutsu first." She stated. I nodded at my clone and got back into my fighting stance as she ran towards me. A flurry of kicks and punches were thrown and yet none of them hit until my clone got me right in the face. I grunted as I was thrown back into a tree. I regained my footing and wiped my cheek, smirking.

"You cheated." I stated. My clone scoffed.

"You just left an opportunity for me and I took it." She returned my smirk. "It's not my fault you don't know how to fight." That little taunt made more punches come flying her way, even faster than before. A kick connected to my clone's stomach which sent it flying back all the way to a tree as well.

"We are one." I stated as I stood straight. "If you say I can't fight, then neither could you."

"Keh." The clone said as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sighed and turned my head to a nearby river. I walked and kneeled at the edge of the river. I picked up a handful of water and brought it to my face. I shivered at the coldness of the water. I stared at the river and gained a look of contemplation. I stood up and formed a tiger seal and concentrated my chakra to my feet. As soon as I had it steady, I slowly took a step on the water. One foot steady, I sighed thinking I had it and took my other foot and placed it beside the first. I smiled, feeling proud, but it was short lived as I started to sink into the water.

I panicked as I flailed my arms everywhere. I lost balance and landed in the water making a loud splash. I brought my head to the surface gasping for breath.

'_That was embarrassing.' _I thought. I heard a rustle in the forest and my nose twitched at the scent that blew by with the wind.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked as said person stepped out of the trees. I looked at him and noticed a smirk on his face. I frowned at that. "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing." He stated, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's just that you fell in the water in a very interesting way, and besides I just happened to stumble on this little scene when I came to find out what you were up to. I'm surprised that your actually swimming instead of training."

"Hey," I stated, getting out of the water and poking a wet finger on Sasuke's chest. "For your information, I _am_ training. It's not as easy as you think, applying a steady flow of chakra to your feet! It's not like the tree climbing thing." I said to him. I then smirked. "With that look on your face, I'm sure you think it's easy."

Sasuke smirked. "Well I don't think it looks that hard." I hid my own smirk and stated,

"Well if you think it's so easy then you try it."

"Fine I will." Sasuke replied as he walked to the edge of the river.

'_This is going to be very interesting, and maybe even funny' _I thought.

He concentrated his chakra to his feet as well. He, just as carefully as I, stepped on the water. As soon as he felt comfortable, he brought his other foot to join the first and the result came fast. The flow didn't stay constant and he ended up in the water like I did, which sent me spiraling into a hysteria of laughter saying I told you so in between breaths.

'_Yep, it was definitely funny.'_

The thing was, I was standing a little too close to the river, in the reach of Sasuke. Noticing this opportunity, he sank underwater and crept toward where I was standing. I didn't notice. When he was close enough, he quickly reached and grabbed my ankle, dragging my back into the slightly cold river. I had enough time before my head plunged into the water to scream in surprise as I felt the water surround my previously dried body. I gasped for breath and glared at Sasuke.

A splashing contest started and lasted for a few minutes until the water became too cold to bear. We dragged each other out of the water and headed back to the house. We came in with me having a sheepish look while Sasuke had one of indifference as if he wasn't, at the moment, soaking wet. We saw everyone scattered in the room. The first thing we noticed though was the screaming of the pinkie as she ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" She exclaimed as she latched on to his arm. "I thought that Higurashi girl did something to you!" I twitched a bit at the little comment.

"Get off of me Sakura." Sasuke said, but to no avail. The girl just held on to him like a child to her mother. Sasuke had a hard time but he was able to get the girl off of him and followed me inside. Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading his book as Suzuki was cleaning the kitchen and Tazuna was most likely upstairs. One person was missing in the little homey scene though.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" I asked him seeing that my lovable little brother was missing.

"He said that he wanted to go train as well, a few minutes after you left. We haven't heard from him since." I nodded.

"I'm going to go search for him." I said as I went for the door. Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I looked back at him.

"We can search for him tomorrow. Besides, I don't think you would want to go out there wet." He stated. I looked at myself as if I just noticed that I was soaked. Kakashi walked up to them.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you, why exactly are you wet?" His response was me laughing nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck and Sasuke just standing there silent.

* * *

_**0o..That Morning..o0**_

_**0o..Naruto's P.O.V..o0**_

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone sitting above me.

"Kagome?" I said thinking that it was my sister. She had almost the same tint of hair but her eyes were a deep brown than Kagome's sapphire blue, so that thought changed fast. I sat up from the ground and looked around. I noticed that I was still in the forest.

'_So I passed out during my training…' _I thought. I heard her chuckle and it brought me out of my train of thought.

"No. I'm not this Kagome. I was just passing by with my herbs when I found you on the ground." She said. "Why are you out here anyway?"

I grinned. "I was out here training! I will become stronger than Sasuke-teme and be Hokage! Believe it!" She chuckled.

"Interesting. Is that your dream?" She asked. I nodded enthusiastically. She smiled at me.

* * *

_**0o..Elsewhere in the Forest..o0**_

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

"Naruto!" Kagome called as she and Sasuke searched for her brother in the forest they trained in the day before. They called his name over and over as they walked through the greenery.

"Naruto!" She shouted yet again. She sighed in exasperation. Sasuke looked to her.

"Why can't you sniff him out?" He asked her.

"The scent of Naruto, no matter how strong, is overpowered by the scents of the animals who _go _here." She shivered as she took a deep breath through her nose. _*Didn't see that coming did you? Lol*_

"Oh," Sasuke replied. He turned back to the space in front of him and started to search again as did Kagome. Her ear twitched as she caught voices nearby.

"Wait, Sasuke, I think I hear Naruto." Sasuke froze in his steps as he waited for Kagome to point to the direction her dobe of a brother went. She turned to the east and jumped. Thanks to his excellent reflexes, he was able to jump with her without warning. They finally came to the area Naruto was, but they didn't expect him to have company.

Apparently they just finished their little conversation because they saw the person whisper something in Naruto's ear and left. It seemed that what the person whispered was disturbing because of the look on Naruto's face.

"Hey Naruto!" Kagome called to him. The look was wiped off of his face as he turned to the voice. He smiled as he saw his sister. It lessened when he saw Sasuke, but it was still there.

"Hi Kago-nee! What are you doing here?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him

"We were looking for you." She told him. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Huh?" He said stupidly. He realized what she was talking about three seconds later and gained a curious look. "I don't know.." Was his smart answer. Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

"You talked to her and yet never bothered to ask her name?" Kagome laughed at that. Sasuke looked to her curiously. "What?" Kagome finished her fit of giggles and turned to him.

"I was wondering what he whispered in his ear." Naruto joined in the curious stares.

"Please don't talk like that. You lose me when you do." He told her. Kagome turned to her brother grinning.

"Am I right to say that when your companion whispered in your ear that they told you about their gender? Because when I smelled the air, I smelled two boys." She said. Naruto and Sasuke blushed at their little mistake. Kagome giggled.

* * *

_**0o..Later That Day..o0**_

"Ok. It's time to train again." Kakashi stated. He turned to Kagome and Sakura. "You two pretty much mastered the technique, you will be the first of us to go with Tazuna and help with the bridge." The two nodded and jumped off toward the house. Kakashi turned back to the remaining two students.

"If you two want to join the girls then you should work harder. Naruto," He pointed at said boy. "it seems that Sakura is more capable to achieve the Hokage status." Naruto angered at the idea of pinky being Hokage while Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "And it also seems that Kagome's family is able to beat the almighty Uchihas when it came to chakra control." Sasuke was bothered at this idea regardless of whether they were together or not. They looked at each other and stood up. Kakashi smiled as they got ready to climb.

'_It seems their motivated.' _Kakashi thought. _'I wonder how the other two are doing?'_

* * *

_**0o..At the Bridge..o0**_

Sakura yawned as she sat at the edge of the finished part of the bridge. She looked at the scene before her. Men ranging from late teens to about early sixties worked all throughout the day bringing wood from one part of the bridge to the other. Others are sawing said wood into smaller more sizeable pieces. She yawned yet again when she felt the boredom took over. Her eyes snapped open as Tazuna approached.

"Are you always this lazy?" He asked. Sakura looked offended. "Where are the other two? The blonde and the one with the attitude? You and her are the only ones here." Sakura looked smug.

"I'm here 'cause I am the best and passed all the tests sensei gave me." Her ego blowing up after each word. Tazuna just scoffed. He pointed over to Kagome.

"Her, I can believe." He said and walked away. Sakura's ego deflated quickly. Her alter ego was screeching in protest. She glared angrily at Kagome's back as she helped to saw down the wood and used her whip in any way necessary.

"Stupid Kagome," She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Showing off in front of everyone." A mist started to form on the bridge. Sakura started to panic as she raced off to find Tazuna. She found him with Kagome already there to stand guard. She took a defensive position in front of Tazuna and waited for the enemy to come out of hiding.

Seconds later, she and Kagome heard the sound of the workers screaming and blood being spilled. The bloodlust in the air was intense. The screaming suddenly stopped and it became eerily silent. Kagome and Sakura searched the mist for a shadow to indicate the enemy's position. Kagome's ear twitched as she heard two pairs of footsteps moving closer to their position. She turned to that direction and Sakura followed suit. They gasped as they heard the voice of the man they thought was dead.

"Well well. Look what we have here Haku." Zabuza said as he turned to the masked boy beside him. The boy nodded in acknowledgement as Kagome and Sakura prepared to fight.

* * *

_**0o..With the Rest of Team 7..o0**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kakashi and the boys snapped their heads in the direction of the scream.

"It's at the house." Kakashi stated. He turned to the boys. "Naruto, go check it out. If there's something wrong there then there is a chance something's going on at the bridge. Sasuke and I will check that out." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped toward the house while Sasuke and Kakashi left for the bridge.

* * *

_**0o..With Naruto..o0**_

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto rushes to the house to see what happened and hopes to be able to help. He spots the house and runs even faster. He makes it to the front and rushes into the house through the broken down door. He runs in and spots Suzuki cowering at a corner in the kitchen as two large and very intimidating men walked closer to her. They stalked closer and seems that they didn't notice the orange-clad ninja staring at them.

Naruto was about to make his move when someone got in his way.

"Hey! Stay away from my mom!" Inari yelled at the men, effectively brining their attention away from his mother. Naruto saw his chance to attack. He snuck up to the men and knocked them out. He walked over to Suzuki and helped her to her feet. He then went to Inari and placed his hand on his shoulder and said,

"Great job Inari! If it wasn't for you and your bravery, I wouldn't have been able to help your mom!" Inari smiled at this statement and hugged Naruto around the waist. Naruto bent down to Inari's level and said, "Now I need you to do something…"

* * *

_**0o..At the fight..o0**_

Panting, Kagome's eyes search the person in front of her for any openings to take advantage of. She and Sasuke dodged another set of senbon sent their way. Sasuke formed the seals needed for a fire jutsu and tried to melt the mirrors as a way to escape.

"Try as much as you'd like. You would just be wasting your time and chakra." Haku stated as he sped to another mirror. He shot more senbons, which made contact to Sasuke's arm causing him to scream with pain. Kagome shot him a glare and activated her whip. She sent it flying towards Haku's mirror, aiming to melt him or the mirror. Whichever comes first.

Haku, with his intense speed, was able to dodge the whip and left the mirror for dead. But that doesn't mean that he would let the two waltz out of his trap. This time, he throws the senbons at an even faster rate, tiring the two down faster. Things seem to look up on his end of the fight, at least until a flash of orange passed his peripheral vision.

"No need to worry everyone! Your hero is here!" Naruto shouted as he regained his balance after his little surprise entrance. He may be grinning like the situation wasn't so grave but his comrades were thinking differently. Let's see what their thinking shall we?

'_Could that dobe be any more stupid?' _Sasuke thought while glaring incredulously at the blond. Meanwhile Kagome's thoughts were a little less harsh.

'_Oh Naruto…. Why?' _And maybe a little less informative….

Sasuke was the first to speak to Naruto.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" Naruto glared back at him.

"What are you talking about? I came here to save your life and all you can do is yell at me?"

"Naruto, if you stayed outside then you would have been more help than coming in here!" Kagome stated. Naruto realized his little blunder and rubbed the back of his neck, completely ignoring the enemy he turned his back to.

His attention was drawn back when a sudden shock of pain was sent up his arm. He turned to Haku and saw him with his arm outstretched indicating that he was the one that threw the needles currently embedded in his arm. He growled at the boy as he created clones of himself and ran towards him. He didn't expect Haku to disappear from the mirror he was in and feel another stinging pain in his leg.

He grunted in pain as he looked down and saw three senbon inserted deeply in his skin.

"Be happy that I purposely missed your artery. If I didn't then you would bleed to death." In the background, someone growled. Kagome had a feral look in her eye.

"I will die before I let you kill him!" She snarled as she ran in front of Naruto, blocking Haku's view of him. Her eyes soft sapphire turned ice-cold as she stared at the boy.

"I don't want to kill you, but you are in the way of Zabuza's dream. His dream is mine and I won't have you ruin it." He pulled out another set of senbon. "I'm very sorry it has to come to this." He disappears.

* * *

_**0o..Meanwhile..o0**_

Zabuza cackles loudly as he swung his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges and retaliates with his kunai. The fight keeps going. Kakashi looks towards the ice mirrors when he felt a new spark of chakra appeared.

"Don't get distracted Kakashi! Those kids will die soon anyway when Haku's done with them." Zabuza exclaimed as he tried to hit Kakashi again.

"Don't underestimate those kids. Sasuke is our number one rookie, Sakura is our sharpest mind, and Naruto is our very own hyper-active knuckle-head ninja." Kakashi told him. Zabuza quirked an eyebrow.

"What about the last one?" Kakashi smiled, which is kind of unlike him, at the enemy.

"Kagome. Kagome is something else. She is like the core of our team."

"Oh how sentimental." Kakashi gasped. He lost sight of Zabuza in the mist. He closed his eyes and tried to sense his chakra signature. A minute later, more clanging ringed through the bridge.

* * *

_**0o..Inside the Ice Mirrors..o0**_

"Kagome!"

She gasped as she saw the three senbon aimed for her heart. She couldn't move because of the shock and the needles sped even faster towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her life slowly and painfully, but it never came. Although she did feel blood splatter on her. It wasn't hers.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto….."

* * *

A/N: And end chapter! YAY! The chap finally finished! I hope you liked it (cuz it took me forever to type) and remember:

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Until next time.

Ja Ne!


	12. Death at the Bridge

_**Chapter 12: Death at the Bridge**_

A/N: Yay and update! And after so long too! Well the first day of my play is over. On too day two! God my life is so stressful, for a thirteen year old anyway. This was a little hard to write for me, what with all the back story I needed to shorten and a few things I added along the way and the constant editing to make sure that it all made sense. If there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Besides, I don't think this is the best chapter I've written so far. Well I don't really know what else to say except enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Warning: Death Situations. A lot of it.

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

"_Kagome!"_

_She gasped as she saw the three senbon aimed for her heart. She couldn't move because of the shock and the needles sped even faster towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her life slowly and painfully, but it never came. Although she did feel blood splatter on her. It wasn't hers._

_She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw._

"_Naruto….."_

_**0o..Kagome's P.O.V..o0**_

_Time._

It seemed to move slowly as I watched my brother drop to the floor.

"Naruto…" I said quietly, still in shock of what just happened. As I watched I could feel something burning inside of me.

It felt so familiar…

This feeling…

That was when I realized it. I felt this way as the tears fell from my face that fateful day my decision to come here was made.

The rage.

The anger.

But there was something else there. It felt like that was the one fueling the anger and hate that was already there.

The _demon._

The fact came too late. The heat of the demon's anger has spread already throughout my body. I could feel it take control and yet still trying to hold it back. The shaking of my arms proved that statement, because of the strain of drawing the power back in. My fists clenched hard enough to draw blood. I could feel my fangs, as well as my claws, start to grow. The claws didn't help the state of my fists as it just increased the flow of blood to the outside of my body. I looked up, feeling the transformation complete. My anger flared as my eyes turned a blood red. I looked at him. The tracker-nin.

The one who killed my friend.

My kin.

My _brother._

I charged.

I attacked relentlessly. My rage growing each time he dodged.

'_I will have vengeance!'_ I thought as I aimed a punch to his gut. He dodged yet again. My hate and wish for revenge increased the _blood_-lust I wished to quench with the killing of the nin in front of me. To see his body, bleeding and dying slowly and painfully, was all I seemed to wish for at the moment.

His retaliation was his senbon. I was too deep in rage to care whether it would hit me or not. The pain was excruciating but was quickly diluted by my demon blood. That wasn't the only problem though.

My actions may have been taken over but my human mind was still fighting for control. With it I could feel the conflict between my demon and miko self. It fought for control, which in turn was doing me some serious internal damage.

And yet, I didn't care. As the rest of my mind succumbed to the rage, my body kept on getting hurt, internally and externally.

_**0o..Author's P.O.V..o0**_

As Kagome transformed, Sasuke attempted to calm her down but as he came close, the killing intent coming out of the girl was way too much to bare. It was up to par with what Kakashi let loose the first time they encountered these people if not more. So instead he went to Naruto.

Sure he thought that the guy was annoying, but come on! He was his girlfriend's brother for kami's sake! And he was, dare he say it, his best friend. The way he was struck down, shocked Sasuke. Seeing him smile at the success at saving his sister. It just kind of makes it hard to believe that he was defeated.

His best friend was beaten.

Lying on the floor in front of him.

Dead.

Sasuke felt the anger replace the shock he had earlier. Rage flooded through him. He also could feel a strange power. It was emanating from his eyes…

For an instant, the shock returned.

The sharingan.

His family's kekke-genkai.

He finally received it!

He looked up and stared at his surroundings. Everything was so clear! He spotted the battle that was going on between Kagome and the fake tracker. And Kagome doesn't look to hot. Senbon littered her body, and more were headed her way. And what's worse, she doesn't look like she cared about it. She just kept attacking.

Then it happened.

Kagome left too many openings in her fit of rage and it seemed that the nin noticed. He waited and then struck her gut with a punch, which in turn pushed the senbon there deeper and caused her to lose enough blood to knock her out. But before he went back to his mirror, he took one of his needles and brought it down into her chest where her heart should be.

"You were the one I was aiming for earlier. That job is now complete."

Now he's mad.

Everyone around him is being struck down. And what is he doing? NOTHING!

The nin turned to him.

"Am I correct in saying that this is your first time seeing comrades die in battle?" Hearing nothing, he took it as a yes. "Well, if you want to live on as a shinobi, then get used to it. Death is constant in shinobi life. Get that into your head or you will not survive." He said as he drew more senbon.

Another battle ensued.

The fight continues, and unheard in the background was a groan.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" He stood up, eyes shut by the pounding in his head. _'God, I feel like I was just run over by teme's crazy fan girls…' _The pain subsided and as he looked around, his eyes widened. _'What…'_

His sister was lying on the floor. He ran to her and picked her up.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" He bent down and checked her heartbeat.

_Silence_

Tears welled up in his eyes. His sister. Is gone. He heard a grunt and felt something fly passed him. He turned, there was Sasuke, lying on the floor.

"Hmm, so you're still alive," Naruto turned to the voice and there stood the tracker, Haku. "I believe we need to fix that." He pulled out more senbon and threw it. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_Move you little idiot!'_ he thought. The senbon came closer and Naruto didn't budge. Knowing that Kagome would be disappointed in him that he was right there and conscious and didn't protect her little brother, he did the one thing he could do.

Step in and take the hit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped in front of him. "What in the—WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Through the pain, Sasuke still managed to glare at the blond.

"Hn."

"Why? Why did you go in front of—" He couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke dropped to the floor. His head dropped to the body of his sister and his best friend/rival. His eyes hidden in shadows. Haku walked up to him, but he didn't lift his head.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious. I'll deal with him after I deal with you, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one hyper-active knucklehead ninja." He said to him as he climbed back into the mirror.

"No.." Haku stopped.

"What?" His answer was a growl. A mist starts to form around Naruto as he put his sister next to Sasuke.

"You, you hurt them." A sudden increase of chakra could be felt coming from him. It was so strong that it could be seen, and has taken an orange color. "I won't forgive you!" His whisker marks became more defined as he changed into something in-human. The fire comes together, and for a moment, Haku could see a face. The face of a demon fox. Naruto was under it. The needles were removed and the injuries healed.

_**0o..Meanwhile..o0**_

Outside the dome of mirrors the two battling ninja's paused their attacks as they felt a huge spark of chakra coming from the area as one disappeared. Kakashi turned as he felt the familiar power. It brought him back to that day. The day when many lives were lost and the village was almost in total ruin. The day that marked Naruto's destiny.

The seal has loosened and Kakashi realized it. Fear spread throughout the man's body as the chakra grew stronger. All the while, wondering who's chakra disappeared. Was it Sasuke's? Kagome's? Zabuza paid no heed to the disappearance or the increase in chakra as he attacked the distracted Kakashi. He was able to land a hit with his sword. Blood dripped off.

Kakashi gasped from the pain and jumped back to put some distance between him and his opponent. It seems that this has to end quickly. The mist made Zabuza disappear as Kakashi jumped farther away, but that gave him a chance to take out a scroll from one of his pockets. He took blood from his fresh wound and made a line straight down the paper. The scroll closed.

"Zabuza I don't mean to spoil your fun, but we need to end this quickly." Kakashi asked conversationally. He made a tiger seal. "Come on. We're both busy people, what do you say?"

A voice came from the mist. "Hmm, tempting. I'm curious to see how you would back up those brave words. Show me Kakashi!"

_**0o..Back in the Ice Mirrors..o0**_

The chakra dissipates to reveal a red-eyed and clawed Naruto. He snarled as he looked at the mirror Haku was currently in. Behind the mask, Haku's face showed true fear as he looked at his opponents feral look.

Naruto started to attack. Haku was trying to keep up but he could barely dodge each attack coming at him. Naruto just kept going. Attacking him with punches and kicks to fast to see. When he finally made contact at Haku's gut, he kept going from there. The attacks came to fast to try and dodge. Each punch and kick sent Haku flying farther and farther. He tried to get in one of his mirrors, but Naruto broke it before he was able to be fully absorbed. He fell to the ground along with the shards.

Naruto picked him up. Charged his fist with his red chakra and sent Haku flying, cracking his mask and cancelling his jutsu. He charged yet again.

Haku got up as his mast fell to the ground piece by piece.

'_Zabuza, I am sorry that I am not able to help you fulfill your dreams.'_

He closed his eyes as Naruto rushed forward, aiming to strike him again for a finishing blow.

Birds flew.

Haku waited, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a fist inches in front of his face. He looked down to see Naruto's incredulous look.

"So, the boy in the forest, was you?" He asked him. His response was a question of his own.

"Why do you not strike?" He said, completely ignoring Naruto's question. "Did you not want to kill me to avenge them?" Naruto looked at him and growled. He retracted his hand and sent a punch to his face, but it wasn't as strong. Haku stumbled back from the force.

"No, no that won't do." He said as he coughed up blood. "Why are you holding back? Why show mercy to the one who hurt your precious people? Why let them live when you can strike them down?" He just kept asking questions to which Naruto had no answer to. "This is not compassion. It is utter betrayal of your life's very purpose. You are of use to no one. No meaning in your life. Just mere existence."

"Oh yeah? Well speak for yourself."

Haku just stared at him with no emotion. "You are blind, I am speaking for myself. This day just signifies that I am of no use to Zabuza."

"Why Zabuza? Why him?" Naruto asked.

"Where I lived kekkei-genkai users were shunned. My mother was killed by my father, and my father by me. After that, I was one without a purpose, constantly going through night and day just living. All the while feeling like no one needed me. A liability. Unnecessary." Naruto was surprised.

'_Just like me…'_

"When Zabuza came along, he didn't look at me with hate or scorn. He didn't shun me away like all the others. He needed my powers. He made me necessary." He looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I was happy. I was his weapon, but now it seems I have been broken and are of no further use." Haku walked over to him.

"Naruto," He looked into his eyes. "Kill me."

_**0o..With Kakashi..o0**_

"Ninja Art Summoning: Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" Kakashi slammed the scroll to the ground. The concrete cracked as the power of the jutsu leaked through.

"Seems you've fallen right into my trap." Zabuza stated but was surprised as he heard rumbling in the ground below him. The ground around him broke apart to reveal ninja dogs. They all attacked and they were able to hold him down.

"What was that noise?" Tazuna asked. The mist obscuring his view. Sakura looked around, kunai in hand.

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to find out."

Back with Kakashi, "Those are my ninja dogs, they can track a scent out anywhere." He walked forward. "Back when you tried to cut me, I let you do that because with my blood on your blade, my dogs could find you." He started to make hand-signs.

**Ox.**

**Rabbit.**

**Monkey.**

"Now it's time to end you, but I won't be using my sharingan. No. I will use a jutsu of my own creation." He gathered so much chakra in his palm that it was starting to show. It lashed out like lightning. "Lightning Blade!" Zabuza looked on in astonishment.

'_There is so much chakra it is visible!'_

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. His dream is noble. You are like a disease, when you attack one, all are affected and you don't care."

"That's right I don't care!" Zabuza stated. "I have my own dream."

"But to have a dream, you need to have a future." Kakashi said. "But I'm not going to let that happen."

_**0o..Back with Haku..o0**_

"Well?" Haku asked him. "Kill me!"

"No!" Naruto backed away from him. "He treats you like a slave and a tool! Why live for someone like that?" He asked.

"That's why." Naruto looked at him.

"Huh?"

"As I have said before. I was one without purpose before Zabuza came along and took me in." He delved into his passed memories of himself and Zabuza. "But now, my usefulness seemed to come to an end. I am a broken and blunted weapon." Naruto looked to him in sympathy. "Go on Naruto." Haku said. "Do it, for both of our sakes"

"Are you positive? Are you really sure that this is the only way?" Haku nodded. Naruto bowed his head. "The weird thing is, if we met in another time and place, maybe we could've been friends." He ran at Haku, kunai drawn and ready.

Haku had a sincere smile on his face. Ready to meet his end.

'_Thank you Naruto. Strike true.'_

He closed his eyes, waiting. Something came up though. A feeling of dread washed through him, like something bad was happening. He opened his eyes and gasped. Naruto a few more feet away and right when he was about to strike Haku, he grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Naruto. Change of plans." He said as he made one-handed signs. "I'm not ready to die quite yet." And he disappears.

_**0o..Meanwhile..o0**_

Kakashi charged, his lighting blade at the ready, at the immobile Zabuza. Tension filled the air as Zabuza's end came near. The mist cleared as the lightning blade came in contact with something. Blood covered everyone nearby. Surprised faces covered Kakashi and Zabuza as the jutsu was finished and the light cleared.

Haku, half-dead, still had enough strength to grab Kakashi's arm in a vice-like grip. "Za..buza…"

Zabuza cackled. "You're not going to let it happen huh? Wrong again Kakashi."

Nearby, Naruto was still stunned at the disappearing act made by Haku. He searched trying to find him, when he spotted what had happened. His eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

Kakashi looked down at the boy. _'He threw himself in front of my attack, and all to save his pathetic life!'_

Zabuza laughed even louder. "Well done Haku." He gave a war cry as he grabbed his sword, planning to cut through the boy to get Kakashi. In order to dodge, he had to jump away while holding Haku. He placed the boy down and closed his eyes. A picture of peace, regardless of how he died.

Naruto was about to charge when Kakashi stopped him. "No Naruto." He said. "This is my fight. Zabuza is mine." Sakura heard Naruto's name and turned to him. A smile on her face.

'_If he's alive then Sasuke should be too!'_ She waved and called out to him.

"Naruto! So are you guys alright?" Naruto's face was crest fallen as he was reminded of the previous events. Sakura noticed his face. "What's wrong? Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto tries to hold back tears. But not for Sasuke. No. He's alright. It was someone else his tears were spilling for. Sakura misunderstood.

"Come," Tazuna told her. "I'll take you to him. As long as I'm nearby, you won't get in trouble." Sakura nodded and dashed away followed by Tazuna.

_**0o..Back with Sasuke..o0**_

He recovered from passing out and noticed that the area was empty of a fight. He searched around looking for the ninja, when he remembered what happened. He tried to get up when his eyes fell upon someone lying beside him. He nearly burst into tears. The body of his girlfriend lied there, battered and bloody, with the senbon scattered everywhere. He picked her up and brought her to his chest.

"Kagome," He whispered. "You can't be dead… Please… Wake up…" He kept chanting those words. Sakura came up on this scene. A smile on her face showed as her assumption was wrong, but it left when she saw the bundle her long-time crush was holding in his arms. She hated the girl yes, but not to the point that she wanted her dead! She isn't that sadistic to get what she wants. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Tazuna was surprised that one of the strongest people from the team was brought down.

They all had their eyes close that they didn't notice the soft pink light coming from her neck.

_**0o..Back with Kakashi..o0**_

With one arm useless, Zabuza was losing badly against Kakashi. Close to dealing the final blow, Zabuza tried yet again to attack with his sword using his last mobile arm. Kakashi, instead, rendered that one to no use as well, sending his sword flying toward the edge of the bridge.

"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi said. "You can't even make hand-signs." Zabuza was about to reply when someone stepped up.

"Well well. Zabuza look at you." A monotone voice said in the background. They turned and saw a small man with a large army of thugs behind him. "Like yesterday's sashimi."

* * *

A/N: And there's the end of a long awaited chapter. I was planning on ending the Land of Waves arc here but I didn't want it to go too long. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


	13. Heading Home

_**Chapter 13: Heading Home**_

A/N: Yea I know, three months is a long time. I'm deeply sorry! My laptop pissed me off cause when I started to type this chapter I just turned it off to conserve the battery, I saved the document okay, then I came back to work on it again then when I turned it on and looked for the file, IT WAS GONE! I was like half way done with it! It sucked and I felt like I wanted to pull my hair out and tear the stupid thing to pieces! Anyway, enough of my rant on my electronic problems, thank you to all who have stayed with me even though I can't get off my lazy ass to work right away. ^-^" Anyway, Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, other than a jacked up computer that doesn't know which documents I need to—hehe… I'm ranting again huh? Well the point is, I own nothing so ENJOY!

* * *

_**0o..Previously..o0**_

_With one arm useless, Zabuza was losing badly against Kakashi. Close to dealing the final blow, Zabuza tried yet again to attack with his sword using his last mobile arm. Kakashi, instead, rendered that one to no use as well, sending his sword flying toward the edge of the bridge._

_"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi said. "You can't even make hand-signs." Zabuza was about to reply when someone stepped up._

_"Well well. Zabuza look at you." A monotone voice said in the background. They turned and saw a small man with a large army of thugs behind him. "Like yesterday's sashimi."_

* * *

_**0o..Now..o0**_

"I have to say, I'm… disappointed."

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asked the man now known as Gato. "And who the hell are those guys?"

"Well you see Zabuza," Gato said. "There's a slight change of plans. You're going to die right here, on this bridge."

"What!"

"Yep. You became too expensive. So, in a sense, you're being fired. But, these guys cost a bit too. So, before they slaughter you like a pig at a luau, take some of them out for me would you? Do you think you can manage this, oh great 'Demon Ninja of the Mist'?" Gato laughed. "Yeah 'demon' ninja, you look just about as demonic as a wet kitty." The thugs behind him laughed as if they didn't hear him ask Zabuza to kill them. Cocky, aren't they?

"Hn, apparently, I'm out of a job. Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel Kakashi." Zabuza told him.

"It would seem so."

Gato walked closer to them, his cane clanking against the floor of the metal bridge. He stopped when he reached the body of the dead Haku.

"I remember you," Gato said to the corpse. "You're the kid that nearly broke my arm!" He poked Haku's body with his cane. "I've been meaning to pay you back for that." He said as he kicked his face harshly. "I just wish he was still alive to feel that."

Naruto was fuming.

"You lousy short-stack! You'll pay for that" Kakashi grabbed the back of his jacket and held him back while berating him. Naruto ignored him and turned to Zabuza. "What about you? Are you just going to stand there and let him do that?"

"Little fool." Zabuza said. "Haku's dead."

"Oh so you're just going to stand there and watch him be treated like that? What about all that he's done for you?" Naruto asked him.

"It would seem that you don't understand the way of shinobi." Zabuza said. "We are tools. We use and be used, like I used Haku and Gato used me. His power and skill is a dear loss to me, but I could care less about the boy."

"You are so ungrateful" Naruto said. "He practically lived for you!" Pictures of his conversation with Haku before this confrontation sped through Naruto's mind.

"_Is there someone precious to you?"_

"You were the most important person to him!"

"_Only one person matters to me. I make it my purpose to serve and protect him. It is what gives me strength."_

"He meant all of that and yet it is nothing to you?"

"_Being a shinobi is hard for me to follow, but if it is for Zabuza. I will do so and kill anyone and everyone who gets in the way of his dream."_

"All of his sacrifices, everything was all for you! And yet you feel nothing? His life, the ultimate sacrifice. He committed it, and for what? For you and your dream!"

"_I just want to help make his dream come true. That is my dream."_

"He had no dream of his own. But…"

"_I was happy."_

"He did all of this and you just throw him aside! Treating him like trash!" Naruto's eyes started shedding tears. "He called himself a broken tool because he thought he was of no use to you."

"You talk too much." Naruto looked at him. Water was running down his face.

'_Rain? No… tears.'_

"Your words," Zabuza looked up at the grey sky as a river of tears climbed down his face. "They cut deeper than any weapon I have encountered." He looked back to his feet. "I feel content that it has to end this way." He started ripping his mask off his face with his mouth. He turned to Naruto and chuckled slightly.

"What? Surprised I'm not a demon?" Zabuza asked jokingly. "That dark-haired teammate of yours is right. No matter how much we fight, we kill, we will never be true demons. But, it seems she succeeded what I couldn't do. Too bad I won't be able to try again." Gato had a surprised look on his face.

'_What is Zabuza planning?'_

"Boy," Zabuza asked. "Give me your kunai." Naruto looked at him and hesitated slightly, but gave in and threw him the weapon.

"Here,"

While the knife flew to him, images of Haku passed through Zabuza's mind. As the kunai came close, he grabbed it with his mouth and sped toward Gato. The imp panicked and rushed towards the crowd of thugs.

"You know what to do so hurry up and do it!" He exclaimed as he went deeper and deeper into the group. They all exclaimed in agreement.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the thugs said. "He's out of his—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Zabuza went and slashed right through him. Everyone screamed in surprise. Zabuza fought through slashing anyone who got in his way and avoiding attacks when necessary. The men were not the only one getting injured though. While Zabuza is concentrating on moving forward, some of the thugs took the chance to stick swords and spears into his back. He winced in pain, but kept moving. He wasn't after them anyway. He is aiming for a smaller prey.

Gato.

Speaking of which, he was waiting with bated breath as screams and the sound of blood splashing everywhere was ringing through his ears. He was confident that his hired help would stop him.

Oh how wrong he was.

Soon Zabuza jumped to the end and rushed toward him, a picture of the devil seemed to appear behind him. Gato screamed as he stepped back, eyes growing wide with fear. Then it hit.

The pain.

The kunai was pressed into him deeply by Zabuza. He coughed up a lot of blood. Zabuza was smirking manically, but it contorted with pain as the thugs inserted more weapons into him.

"You crazy fool!" Gato rasped. "Go join your friend if you are so eager, but you're not taking me with you!"

"N-no. I won't be following Haku to where he is going." Still hunched over from pain, Zabuza limped toward Gato, bringing his face close to him. "You and I will be going to Hell Gato!" The man whimpered at the thought.

"Ah I can't think of a better place for a demon ninja can you? I heard that there are all kinds of demons down there! Yes, I will fit right in." With every word escaping Zabuza's mouth, Gato was getting even more frightened. "You on the other hand are in for a long and PAINFUL eternity Gato!" Zabuza rips the kunai from the shorter man's chest and with a few more slashes, Gato falls from the bridge with a loud splash to rot at the bottom of the sea.

A loud silence surrounded the bridge.

With the feral look in his eyes, he was able to make the thugs cower and split a walkway to his partner. The kunai falls from his mouth as he walked forward. His vision blurred with each step he took towards Haku, and soon he fell to his knees. A picture of Haku stood in front of him.

"H-Haku… So this is the end?" He said. "Not once did I tell you thank you for all you have done. For-forgive me for that…" He then fully collapsed.

"This is how it ends in the life of a warrior. Don't turn away." Kakashi said to Naruto.

* * *

_**0o..With Sasuke..o0**_

"Please… Please come back." Sasuke whispered. His head on the shoulder of his dead love. "I want you to come back." He sobbed silently. Behind him stood Sakura and Tazuna. Both were silent and in shock.

'_How? How could this have happened to someone so strong?'_ Tazuna thought as he looked at the battered body of Kagome. Senbon were sticking out of every corner of her body and blood ran down the edge of her mouth.

Sakura stood there. Unshed tears in her eyes. She as well couldn't believe this had happened. They bowed their heads in silence and sadness and didn't notice the small glow of the jewel

"Please.. I want you to come back.." Sasuke repeated.

"_If that is what you wish, then so shall it be."_

_B-bump, b-bump_

'_Ugh, am I still dead?'_

She tried to get up, but felt something holding her down. She cracked one eye open and all she saw was shadows. Her vision cleared, and saw a mass of spiked black tresses.

"Sasuke?"

The black mass jumped and slowly started to rise and reveal one face she'd never thought she'd see again. Tears spilled.

"K-Kagome! Your alive!" He said loudly. Everyone behind heard and lifted their head in surprise.

'_B-but how?'_ Tazuna thought. _'Oh who cares how! She's alive!'_

Sakura was smiling a genuine smile towards her female teammate. She walked over to them.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're ok."

Kagome smiled slightly and turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah I am, but I can't breathe like a living person with you on top of me." She joked as she wiped off the tears. Sasuke mock glared at her and, carefully, moved off. Kagome tried to get up. Key word: tried.

"You shouldn't be moving Kagome." Sakura said. Despite her warning, Kagome sat up anyway.

"Where is he? W-where is my brother?" She asked. "And that boy, what happened to him?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked towards Sakura. Despite the situation, Sakura blushed as Sasuke's gaze landed on her. She looked down before she saw her crush roll his eyes.

"Naruto is fine Kagome. As for the boy, he died." Sasuke, as well as Kagome, looked surprised.

"But how?" Sasuke asked her. "Did Naruto…" He let the question hang. Sakura knew what he was asking.

"No, he died as he tried to protect Zabuza." Sakura got up and Sasuke helped Kagome. Sakura waved and called out, "Naruto look!"

Naruto turned and when his bright blue eyes met dark sapphire both filled up with tears again.

"Kagome! But how?" He asked no one.

Kakashi turned. "Well, will wonders never cease? This is amazing." He said.

Sasuke helped Kagome walk towards where Naruto was. When she was close enough, she jumped from his arms and into Naruto's.

"Kago-nee! I'm so happy!" He said.

"As am I little brother."

The happy moment was ruined as a sword hilt was clanking on the ground.

"Oi? What are we going to do for money now that Gato is gone?" One of the thugs asked.

"How 'bout we check that village out to see what they got?" Another suggested. All shouted in agreement. They were about to charge when an arrow came from the sky and landed in front of the mob.

"Hey!" Heads turned to the new voice and eyes widened. "If you want to raid the village then you're going to have to go through us!"

The villagers had gathered at the opposite end of the bridge, weapons at the ready, with Inari up in front.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted. "Great job!"

Inari rubbed his nose and smiled. "Well the hero appears close to the end right?" Naruto smirks.

'_Well, I don't want to be left out!'_ He shifted his sister so that he has both of his hands to use.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About five Narutos popped into existence. He hands Kagome to one of his clones, but she pushes away.

"No way I'm staying out of this!" She said. _'I think I still have enough chakra for at least two clones.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kagome style!"

"I'll help too." Kakashi said and did the same as the rest, creating even more clones.

"So still want to fight?"

"NOPE!" They all yelled as they raced back to their boat. As they left with their tails between their legs, the villagers cheered at their victory. It was absolutely deafening.

In between the small celebration, Kakashi was able to go to Zabuza.

"So, it's over is it?" Zabuza asked him as he approached.

"Yeah, it is."

"I have a favor to ask of you Kakashi."

"What is it?"

"Take me to him…. I need to see him once more before I leave."

Kakashi covered his sharingan and his eyes softened.

"Sure."

Kagome and Naruto were smiling at the crowed when they heard clanking behind them. They turned to see Kakashi taking the weapons out of Zabuza and carrying him over to Haku. They looked at each other and nodded. They approached the two.

Snow started to fall.

"Thanks Kakashi.." Zabuza turned to Haku. "You have been with me ever since. At least I could be beside you when it ends."

Kagome and Naruto looked crestfallen at this scene.

"I just wish I could follow you to where you have gone.."

Kagome spoke up.

"Zabuza," He looked to her. "I will pray for you to follow him if you would like."

"A demon like you, pray?"

Kagome smiled. "I was not a demon originally. I was and am a priestess. I will help." She urged Naruto forward and helped her kneel. She closed her eyes and began to pray for the two.

She opened her eyes and sent a smile to the ninja. He returned it.

"Thank you." And his eyes slowly drifted closed to start his eternal slumber.

* * *

Team Seven stood at the cliff side. Zabuza and Haku, buried there. The area marked by Zabuza's sword.

"Is that really it?" Sakura asked. Finishing her prayer for the two.

"Please clarify." Kagome said sarcastically. "There is no need for cryptic questions."

Sakura glared but continued to speak. "Is that really it to the ninja way? Use and be used like tools for people?"

"We shinobi are all tools for destiny's hands. There's no point in thinking whether it is right or wrong. It just is."

"Well to me, it's just whack." Naruto spoke up. "To go through all this training just to end like them?"

"What is the reason for it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "That question doesn't seem to have an answer. It's something us shinobi try to figure out every day."

The silence that was currently engulfing the group was interrupted.

"Ok." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"I've come to a decision to follow the way of Naruto!"

Kagome silently chuckled at his antics.

* * *

With the bridge finally finished, it's time for Team Seven to head back.

"Without you, the bridge would have never been finished." Tazuna said. "We'll miss you."

"Thanks for your hospitality." Kakashi said.

"No need to get all choked up though! We'll come to visit soon! Right nii-chan?" Naruto turned to Kagome.

She nodded, while sending a big smile to the crowd.

"Y-You promise?"

Naruto and Kagome turned to the choked up voice and smiled softly.

"Yep!" Kagome said. Naruto looked close to tears as well as Inari.

"W-We promise. It's alright to c-cry Inari!"

"I-If it's alright to cry Naruto t-then you cry!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Team Seven sweat-dropped. I wonder what their thinking?

'_BOYS!'_ Sakura thought.

'_Oh Naruto..'_ Kagome thought.

'_Little idiot.'_ Guess who thought that!

"It was him that helped you become strong Inari. It was him that helped us break our ties, build our bridge, and become our own country again." Tazuna said as the squad left.

"Well, about the bridge," one of the men started. "shouldn't we name it now that it's finished?"

"Yes, and I have the perfect name for it." Tazuna said thoughtfully.

"We shall call it the 'Great Naruto Bridge'."

* * *

A/N: YES! FINISHED! Now that the "Land of Waves" arc is finally finished, I can start on my favorite arc, the "CHUNIN EXAMS"! Well on some side notes:

Let's take a moment of silence for those people in Japan that have suffered from the earthquake and tsunami…  
Okay. Let's hope that the people there would recover soon.

Wish me luck on my performance today people! I have this show at St. Patrick church with my friends. I'm going to perform and I hope I don't mess up!

Until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
